Escaflowne : Un nouveau Pacte
by Ito-san
Summary: Une fin modifié ! Si juste un souhait pouvait tout changer ! Venez lire! chapitre 5 en ligne! ATTENTION RATING M PLUS QUE JAMAIS ! SLASH ET SCENES CHOQUANTES!
1. Chapter 1

**TITRE :** **ESCAFLOWNE…UN NOUVEAU PACTE.**

PROLOGUE :

La fin de Gaïa est proche. Le modificateur de destin d'Isaac ou Dunkerque, est activé…les désirs des habitants de Gaïa vont tous être exaucé.

Sur les champs de bataille, les hommes sont surpris, une étrange lueur verte fluette englobe Gaïa. L'armée de Zaïbacher bas en retraite, les lâches ! Pense-t-on. La guerre est finie, s'écrie t-on d'autre part.

Mais dans les vaisseaux généraux, les chefs pensent tout autrement, chacun de leur côté s'écrièrent: « Zaïbacher n'est plus une menace, mais ces chiens d'alliés bientôt en représentera une ! Profitons-en, tuons les tous et notre nation sera le seul maître de Gaïa ! »

Ainsi, sur Gaïa la bataille reprend, mais entre alliés. Des hommes meurent par l'épée de leur compagnon de bataille contre Zaïbacher. Du sang rien que du sang…

« Du sang rien que du sang…. Jamais cela ne cessera. » Vient de penser Itomi. Elle est prés de la machine du destin, avec sa tête enfouie dans ses mains, elle subit les atroces visions du champ de bataille. »

« Pourquoi… ? »Gémit-elle, les yeux humides.

« Pourquoi se battent-ils entre eux, pourtant la guerre est finie ? »

Un vieil homme apparut près d'elle est dit :

« C'est parce qu'ils le désirent vraiment…ainsi renaîtra Gaïa. »

« Vous…vous êtes…Isaac », souffla-t-elle.

Pourtant, vous êtes mort. Comment … ? »

« C'était mon désir le plus cher de voir renaître Gaïa, et je suis là… »

Sur-le-champ de bataille, le Gaï'Melef du seigneur Dilando fait son apparition. Celui-ci rit, d'un rire qu'il veut sadique et proclame :

« Ma bataille à moi n'est pas finie ! Je te TUERAI …VAAAAN ! »

D'un coup d'épée il détruit le Gaï'Melef adverse.

« AHAHAHAHAH…. AHAHAHAHAH ! Qu'ils sont pathétiques…Van où te caches-tu ? »

Il avance tuant toujours ses opposants, lorsque qu'enfin il aperçoit Van.

« Te voilà donc…VAAAAAAAAAAN ! » Dilando se précipite sur Escaflowne.

A l'entente de son nom, le concerné, Van, se retourne juste à temps pour intercepter le coup de Dilando.

« Le Gaï'Melef rouge…DILANDO ! » Dit-il.

« AHAHAHAHAH…Van…je vais te tuer comme tu as tué mes compagnons ! »

« C'est moi qui vais te tuer pour avoir détruit Faneylia…ASSASSIN…Tu as tué Mon peuple ! »

Un combat acharné débuta entre eux. Les coups d'épée étaient chargés de haine, de tristesse, et la détermination se lisait dans les yeux des deux adversaires.

Chez Dunkerque, Itomi ne supporte pas ce qu'elle voit…De plus, celui qui se bat en ce moment c'était Van. Cela la peiné de voir qu'il pouvait se battre avec tant de haine.

« Pourquoi Van ? Pourquoi te bats-tu comme ça ? … . »

De nouvelles visions et des flots de pensées de Van la paralysèrent.

« C'est pour moi et Faneylia que tu te bats Van…pourquoi pour moi Van, pourquoi ? »

Les pensées de Van jaillirent dans son esprit :

« Je te protégerai Itomi ! …JE TE PROTEGERAI ITOMI …ITOMIIII ! » « VAAAN… ! »S'écrie-t-elle.

« C'est de ma faute, tout est de ma faute. A cause de mes craintes, de mes angoisses… »

« Je comprends maintenant…Je dois avoir confiance en toi… »

Van et Dilando s'affrontent encore, et en ce moment Van a le dessus, il va donner le coup de grâce, lorsque…

« Djadjuka ! DJAJUKA ! DJADJUKAAAAA ! » S'écria Dilando sentant la fin venir.

Celui-ci apparut entre Van et Dilando, parant le coup de Van.

« Seigneur Dilando ! Fuyez ! FUYEZ ET REDEVENEZ LA DOUCE SERENA ! . »

A peine Djadjuka avait-il prononçait ces mots, que déjà Van l'envoie au tapis.

Une fois encore il va donner le coup de grâce à Dilando.

« …Serena…Djadjuka…moi…Serena ? … »

Alors que l'épée de Van allez s'abattre sur Dilando, voilà qu'un autre Gaï'Melef lui barra la route.

« Shéhérazade ? …ALLEN ! …Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? C'est le Gaï'Melef de Dilando ! Il faut le tuer ! . »

« Il faudra d'abord que tu me battes Van ! J'te laisserai pas tuer ma sœur ! ….Allez bats-toi ! …rraaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAhhh ! . »

« S'il faut te battre, alors je te tuerai …ALLEN ! »

« ALLEN ! » Itomi venait de crier son nom.

« VAN ! …NON ! NE VOUS BATTEZ PAS ! …ne vous battez pas… »

Itomi s'effondra.

« Pourquoi Van…VAN ! NON ! »

Dans la bataille Van prenait le dessus sur Allen.

« VAAAAAAAAAAAN ! ARREEEEEEEEEEEETE ! . »

Itomi voyait venir le coup fatal de Van qui tuera Allen…

Sur-le-champ de bataille Van se bat férocement, pourtant dans son esprit on pouvait y lire un trouble. Il entendait la voix d'Itomi :

« Itomi ? »

«Van! Arrête ! Arrête… »

«M'arrêter ? …POURQUOI ? …Il protège un assassin ! »

«Van…Non…s'il te plaît…Van…ne te bats plus…Van… »

«mais …Itomi…c'est pour te protéger que je me bats … pour toi… »

«arrête Van…je ne veux plus te voir te battre…Surtout pas contre Allen… »

«TU NE VEUX PAS QUE JE BLAISSE TON ALLEN CHERI N'EST CE PAS ? …AVOUE LE QUE C'EST POUR CA ! »

« Tu ne comprends rien Van, ce n'est pas pour Allen que j'ai peur mais pour toi… »

« Tu mens ! Je sais qu'Allen et Toi…VOUS…Vous …vous »Il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase, il revoyait sans cesse leur baiser, la colère le gagner…ainsi Itomi aimait tellement Ce Allen…Il serra des dents…Pourquoi ? »

« TU TE TROMPE VAN ! »

La voix d'Itomi venait de surgir à nouveau.

« C'est toi …c'est toi qui compte le plus pour moi Van…tu es le seul que j'aime vraiment… »

Van entendit des pleurs, Itomi pleurait donc pour lui, il faisait pleurer son Itomi, mais il n'était toujours pas résolu à s'arrêter, il voulait se venger…lorsqu'il sursauta, que venait-il d'entendre ? Qu'avait dit Itomi ? …

« Je…Je…je t'aime…je t'aime…van », murmura pour la seconde fois Itomi.

Sur ces paroles Van stoppa net son combat, ces mots l'avaient bouleversé.

Pendant ce temps, Allen sorti en trombe de son Gaï'Melef et accouru prés de sa sœur Serena qui avait repris conscience…Dilando avait disparu.

Van ne combattait plus, Itomi était soulagé.

Celui-ci reprit peu à peu ces esprits après le choc de cette nouvelle, il est vrai qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire. Il restait d'ailleurs sceptique, et si elle avait dit ça seulement pour sauver Allen. Il ne savait pas quoi penser mais il avait envie de la croire, de croire vraiment qu'elle l'aimait, il l'espérait vraiment, il voulait en être sûr, il allait la rejoindre chez Dunkerque.

D'abords ces comptes avec Allen Shézar :

« ALLEN ! »

« Van…je te présente ma sœur Serena…d'accord elle est aussi Dilando mais…elle était manipulée…Van je la défendrais toujours tu sais… »

« Je n'en doute pas Allen, je sais ton courage…si ta sœur était manipulée alors je tuerai son manipulateur ! »

« Va Van…je crois qu'Itomi t'attend…n'est-ce pas ? »

Van lui sourit et hocha la tête, aussitôt son Gaï'Melef se transforma en dragon et il s'envola vers la cité de Zaibacher. Ce qu'il voyait au-dessous de lui l'attristait, peut-être comprenait-il Itomi après tout, voir des personnes s'entretuait…c'était horrible.

Très rapidement Van arriva au château de Dunkerque, les flammes qu'il voyait le faisaient peur :

« ITOMI ! » cria t-il.

Il remarqua la colonne de lumière verte à sa droite et se dirigea vers elle :

« ITOMIII ! »

Plus il s'approchait, plus Escaflowne devenait incontrôlable. Van n'en pouvait plus, Itomi était là et son Gaï'Melef faisait des sienne. Il lâchât les rennes et sauta de son dragon, de magnifiques ailes blanches grandirent dans son dos et il s'envola vers le château où se trouvait Itomi. Il le sentait, elle était par-là, son cœur le confirmait, même le médaillon lui montrait la route (vous savez bien, comme dans l'animé, lorsqu'il visualise le médaillon d'Itomi dans son esprit, c'est comme ça qu'il la localise facilement).

« ITOMI » cria-t-il lorsqu'il l'aperçut.

« VAN »

Itomi accouru vers Van et s'élança vers lui. Van la rattrapa au vol et ils s'envolèrent ensemble dans cette immense colonne verte.

Serré l'un contre l'autre baignant dans le flux du destin ils s'échangèrent ces mots :

« Van, je t'aime tellement… »

« moi aussi…Itomi… »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, chacun sentant monter en lui le désir de l'autre, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent, lentement leurs yeux se fermèrent.

Alors que leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, Van murmura :

« je t'aime »

Enfin leurs bouches se rencontrèrent, ils goûtaient ensemble leur premier baiser.

Timide, doux.

Autour d'eux tout s'éclaira de cette même lumière verte qui finit par recouvrir Gaïa entièrement.

Lorsque leur baiser prit fin, la lumière s'estompa peu à peu, la machine du destin cessa de fonctionner…près d'eux Isaac apparût encore une fois avant de disparaître et dit :

« Mon rêve…tu as détruit mon rêve…maintenant mon plus grand désir et de me venger ! …Je créerai peu importe comment une autre Gaïa et je t'anéantirai…Fille de la lune des illusions… » Et il disparut avec la colonne verte.

Ainsi finit la guerre sur Gaïa.

Maintenant c'est le temps de la reconstruction.

Partout des coups de marteau, d'hache et des bruits de scie se fait entendre.

Des rires se mêlent aux pleures.

Les enfants jouent, les grands reconstruisent : une nouvelle période de paix commence sur Gaïa.

Quelque temps plus tard à Faneylia :

« Maître Van ! Maîîître VAAAN ! »

« Qu'y a-t-il Merle ? »

« Y a l'autre cruche qui te cherches… »Bougonna t-elle.

« Merle… » Fit-il sur un ton de reproche.

« Combien de fois dois-je te répéter qu'il faut que tu l'appelle par son prénom…c'est

Tellement jolie que tu devrais faire un effort…Itomi …c'est pas compliqué et tellement

Beau ! »

« j'pense qu'il y a pas un pour rattraper l'autre…qu'est-ce que l'amour peut rendre

Bébête ! » Dit-elle faisant semblant de vomir.

« Ré-Pu-Gnant » elle s'en alla en courant et en tirant la langue.

« Alala…Merle Merle Merle … » fit-il en hochant la tête de droite à gauche.

Puis, tout d'un coup il se mit à courir vers le château, ralentit un instant pour réfléchir.

C'est bien ce qu'il pensait Itomi n'était plus au château, le médaillon l'avait montré, elle était prés de la fontaine. Il changea donc de direction et s'engouffra dans l'allée de la fontaine.

Là une jeune fille était assis pensive. Il se fit donc discret et se glissa jusqu'à elle pour finalement l'enlacer et l'embrasser dans le coup. Il l'embrassa longuement, appréciant le contact de sa peau, et son parfum…Itomi sourit, et posa ses mains sur celles de son amoureux qui lui faisait un énorme suçon.

Lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta, elle laissa échapper un soupir de déception.

« Quoi ? T'en veux encore ?…tu voulais pas me dire un truc toi ? »

« Si si, mais puisque tu as commencer …autant continuer » dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Itomi avait beaucoup changé en quelques jours, elle montrait au grand jour son amour pour Van et était très coquine ( ; p ben passez les premier moment de timidité ces normal, mais attention ça s'arrête au plaisir buccal…le charnel viendra plus tard…pour l'instant Itomi a 15 ans et Van 1 an de plus…même si dans l'animé il n'y paraît pas  ).

En effet, ces deux là adorés faire des petites et courtes escapades (c'était du moins ce qu'il pensait ! mais toute personne objectif déterminerai leurs sorties de très très longues :p).

Et généralement, ils restaient collés l'un à l'autre, en train de s'embrasser, de se caresser ou tout simplement être dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre ou encore pour faire un p'tit somme (chaste : P).

Ainsi donc, ils s'embrassèrent pendant un petit moment, puis sembla devenir raisonnable Itomi engagea une vrai conversion (leurs bouches séparés ! c'est normal non ! lol)

« Van, …Tu sait Van ça va faire presque deux semaine que la paix est revenu…je…j'en suis heureuse, je suis très heureuse à tes côtés »

« Mais La Lune des Illusions te manque… » Répondit Van sur un ton assez triste

« Je comprends, c'est normal …tu voudrais rentrée n'est-ce pas ? »

Itomi hocha de la tête, elle ne voulait pas quitter Van, mais elle voulait aussi voir sa famille, ses amis, faire ses études …des choses qui sont si banales, mais elle ne s'imaginait pas autrement que vivre une vie « normal »… (On veut toujours plus ! n'est-ce pas …moi j'aurai préféré rester avec mon Vanito à moi ! t'es folle Itomi retourner sur Terre …pff en même temps faut la comprendre, j'essaye !)

La discussion fut courte, ils restèrent longtemps l'un dans les bras de l'autre…

…

**Ito :**

**Voili voilou comment vous avez trouvé le prologue !**

**Je sais c'est pas terrible…pour l'instant !**

**Chui une nouvelle dans l'écriture de fic, d'habitude je lis ! Lol**

**Vu que j'ai vu dernièrement les animés (et seulement les animés) d'escaflowne c'était l'occasion de faire une fic vu que la fin de l'anime ne me plaisait pas : S**

**Soyez sympa quelques reviews pour savoir si je dois continuer ou non !**

**Euh…Sinon voilà…quoi d'autre….ben si les reviews sont positifs je mettrai la suite ;)**

**Ciao…KissouXXX !**

**J'espère quand même que la lecture vous a plu !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yô ! Bon un petit message avant toute chose…Je voudrais m'excuser au près de mes rares lecteurs, parce que je n'ai penser qu'à moi…Gomen ! Sumimasen Gozaimasu !**

**Donc j'ai remplacé Itomi par Hitomi selon votre souhait (c'est vrai que ça me plaisait bien à moi Itomi, mais c'est pas très important). **

**De même, si les autres noms que j'écris comme Gaï'Melef qui normalement s'écrit Guymelef ne vous plaît pas dites le moi…Enfin, je veux dire que j'ai pris l'habitude de les écrire d'une manière mais ça ne me dérange pas de changer si VOUS voulez  !**

**Merci beaucoup et encore sorry !**

**Ciao. **

**RAR :**

**HitomiK : Et oui ma première reviews…j'en suis toute émue ! Nyôôôôô… ! Désolé pour le Itomi, je l'ai remplacé par Hitomi ! Si jamais un autre nom te dérange préviens moi ! ;)…En tout cas merci pour la review, j'espère te revoir pour la suite !**

**Galadhitomi : Lol ! Et oui HitomiK t'a devancé ! Je suis désolé pour le Itomi et je l'ai corrigé en Hitomi! J'espère que ça te fera plaisir ! Woé toi aussi t'as pas aimé la fin ! T'inquiète je vais tout faire pour être digne de tes attentes, j'espère que ce chap te plaira ;) !**

**Pedro0144 : Merci beaucoup ! contente que t'apprécie…Voilà la suite, j'ai pris un peu de temps mais j'avais beaucoup de chose à raconter dans ce chap. ! J'espère que la longueur excusera mon retard et que le chap te plaira ! ;) **

**Kianal : Ouf…c'est pas pire que le reste, tu me rassures ! j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Enjoy ;) !**

**TITRE : « FLASHS BACK…»**

CHAPITRE 1 :

La pièce est calme, un léger rayon de soleil filtre à travers les rideaux.

Le trait lumineux effleure un tissu de couleur rouge, c'est un drap.

Un bruit, un mouvement, le drap de couleur sang reposant sur un grand lit bouge sensiblement.

Deux…Deux personnes sont couchés sous ce drap, ils dorment serrés l'un contre l'autre…enfin, elle dort et il la regarde, comme d'habitude il sourit à ses mimiques lorsqu'elle est sur le point de se réveiller.

Elle fronce les sourcils, enfonce sa tête dans le torse de son ami pour ne plus être gêné par le soleil, ses cheveux maintenant plus long lui retombe devant le visage, chatouille son nez qui trémousse immédiatement.

Il la tient par la taille, mais lorsqu'elle appui sa tête contre son torse il passe une main dans ses cheveux qui était tombé sur son visage, son si beau visage, il ne voulait pas le voiler. Lorsque le nez de son amie trémoussa, il sourit (encore ! quel homme souriant ;) !). Il approche son visage et embrasse son nez. Ne voyant aucune réaction de sa compagne, il continue son oeuvre et embrasse ses paupières. Rien, apparemment elle ne veut pas se réveiller. Qu'importe, il emploierai les grands moyens : Il continue a lui faire plein de baisers sur le visage, puis arrive à son coup. Ses baisers deviennent plus longs, plus sensuel, il veut qu'elle réagisse.

Elle sait, elle sait comment il peut être câlin dès le matin, elle adore ça ! Mais elle sait aussi que si elle ouvre les yeux il va s'arrêter…Self-contrôle ! Ne pas céder à ses lèvres, rester insensible pour profiter encore de sa douceur…Raaah, il fallait l'avouer c'est dur de rester de marbre avec de tels baisers…

« Je tiendrai…se répétait-elle, Je n'ouvrirai pas les yeux…du moins je vais essayer … »

Elle s'efforçait de ne pas soupirer, de ne pas sourire, de ne pas l'enlacer.

Ca va faire deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble…deux ans qu'elle avait quitté Gaïa pour retourner chez elle. Ca va faire deux ans qu'ils se voient chez elle…C'était toujours lui qui venait, elle, elle n'en avait plus le pouvoir…elle le lui avait transmis, c'était le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était son choix.

FLASH-BACK :

Hitomi est sur le point se partir, ça va faire deux jours qu'elle avait avouer à Van qu'elle souhaitait rentrer chez elle. Il n'avait pas trop rechigné, il l'avait accepté pour son bonheur, elle le savait.

Maintenant, il est là en face d'elle prés à lui dire au revoir, son regard est triste mais personne n'y a fait attention. Elle, seulement elle peut lire dans ses yeux une déchirure profonde.

Elle s'avance vers lui et le sert très fort dans ces bras :

« Van, murmura t'elle, je suis désolé de partir… »

« Chut…lui répondit-il, ce n'est qu'un au revoir… »

« Mais si …si tu m'oubli Van…si on s'oubli…que vais-je devenir sans toi ? »

« Je ne te laisserai jamais à personne d'autre … Tu es à moi Hitomi…à moi…n'est-ce pas ?...alors je ne t'oublierai jamais…toi non plus j'espère. »

« Van…des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues…elle s'éloigna de lui et enleva son collier pour le tendre à Van. Tiens, dit-elle…Pour que tu te souvienne de moi »

Van pris le collier et le passa autour du coup, puis il attira Hitomi vers lui :

« Je te l'ai dit, je t'aime trop pour t'oublier mon cœur. »

Hitomi plongea sa tête dans son coup et lui murmura :

« Tu viendras me voir si tu le peux…avec le collier… »

Il sourit et lui souffla :

« Tout les jours… »

Et il avait quasiment tenu sa parole. Effectivement, sauf les jours et les mois où il devait régner sur son royaume, être à son trône, il passait le plus claire de son temps à se réfugier prés de la tombe de sa famille et prés d'escaflowne. Et là, cacher de tous, il invoquait les pouvoir du collier d'Hitomi pour pouvoir aller sur Terre. Jusque là personne n'avait remarquer son manège, son prétexte était simple, il allait se recueillir sur la tombe de sa famille, ainsi expliquait-il ses heures et voir jours de disparition.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Aujourd'hui, il fallait le reconnaître elle est heureuse…Elle avait eu peur que Van l'oubli et ne vienne pas la voir, mais il était là et c'était SON choix…Oui heureuse, même plus.

Après deux ans ensemble il n'avait toujours pas fait LA chose (Je sais à 17-18 ans c'est rare mais bon rêvons encore ;))… Peur ! Non, mais plutôt pas presser.

Ils avaient aborder le sujet, un jour ou ils étaient parti plus loin que prévu (ben tiens :p).

(Un petit Flash-back ? allez pour se faire plaisir ! )

FLASH BACK:

Ca faisait 1 an qu'Hitomi était retournée chez elle. Van était venu régulièrement la voir, et ils avaient passés beaucoup de temps ensemble à se balader et à lui faire découvrir les charmes de la Terre. Bien entendu le charme des Terriennes avait été banni de la liste (c'est normal, on se comprend Hitomi ;) ).

Mais depuis plus d'un mois, Hitomi n'avait pas revu Van. Elle se doutait bien qu'il devait se passer un truc hyper important mais … rahhh, c'est vrai ! Ca l'ennuyer qu'il ne soit pas venu depuis, les heures étaient tellement longues, il lui manquait et en plus elle était trop jalouse.

A la seule pensée qu'il soit occupé à regarder une autre fille sur sa planète, ou pire qu'il la trompait avec une habitante de Gaïa ! Qu'il l'ai oublié …… Bouhou ! Elle fondait en larme, se lamentait seule, et se faisait peur seule.

C'était lors d'un de ces jours où elle courait seule sur un parcours de santé qui passait dans une forêt, elle se parlait à haute voix :

« sûrement…ouais…c'est sûrement ça, je ne lui plaît plus ou sinon j'ai trop grossi ……..Raaaaaaaahhh ! NOooooon ! Chui pas grosse d'abord, chui mince, ça ne peut pas être ça ! p't'être que …non…tu crois qu'il ne m'aime plus ? ». (Limite schizo notre Hitomi :p)

Elle s'arrêta prés d'une fontaine et commença à se désaltérer. Puis elle parti s'asseoir sous un arbre non loin de là. Les genoux replier, les bras croisés par-dessus, elle enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Et elle murmura :

« Il n'a pas le droit d'abord…on s'était juré de ne pas s'oublier ! »

Silence.

Soudain elle se leva et s'écria :

« VAN FANNEL SI JAMAIS TU M'OUBLIES JE PEUX TE JURER QUE JE VAIS TE…JE VAIS TE…ARGH PEU IMPORTE…TU SOUFFRIRAS SOIT EN CERTAIN ! »

La colère parti elle se laissa très lentement glisser le long du tronc, lorsqu'elle toucha terre elle ajouta pour elle même :

« je t'enfermerai dans ma chambre et ne te laisserai plus partir tu verra… »

Pendant ce temps sur Faneylia, Van était débordé. Les préparatifs pour la fête de la victoire de Gaïa sur les Zaïbacher n'en finissaient plus, il fallait que ça tombe sur lui ! La fête devait avoir lieu dans son royaume. Un mois qu'il était là à superviser ceci et à superviser cela…Il n'en pouvait plus. Et ci ce n'était que ça ! Il fallait accueillir aussi le Seigneur de tel ou tel royaume…Pff vraiment IN-IN-TER-RES-SANT ! Son ennui était à son comble.

Assis dans sa chambre il regarda dehors. Et dire que ça faisait un mois qu'il n'avait pas vu Hitomi…Il baissa la tête…elle lui manquait terriblement. Mais comment faire, il était le Roi et devait accomplir son rôle…Si seulement il avait un bras droit sur qui il pouvait compter.

On l'appela :

« Seigneur Van ! Le Prince Cid arrive ! On nous a également informé que le soldat Allen Shézar et sa sœur Serena l'accompagnaient. »

A ces mots Van sembla se perdre dans ses pensées : « Allen Shézar…Serena…ainsi donc ils sont revenus…Allen…Allen...mmh…ça pourrai être une solution… »

Sortant immédiatement de ses pensées il dit à son serviteur :

« Merci beaucoup ! J'arrive tout de suite pour les accueillir. »

Le serviteur se retira et Van s'empressa de prendre un papier et une plume, après l'avoir trempé dans de l'encre il commença à écrire…après avoir reposer sa plume et relu une dernière fois sa lettre, il pris une pierre verte dans le coffre sous son bureau et s'empressa de sortir.

Quelque instant plus tard, lorsque ces invités arriva, il les salua brièvement les souhaitant la bienvenu et tout ce qui était d'usage. Puis, après avoir pris congés du Duc de Fleed et de Serena, il prit Allen à part et lui dit :

« Mon ami, j'aurai besoin d'un service ! »

« Je t'écoute Van, qu'y a t'il de si urgent ! »

« Mon cœur Allen, mon cœur souffre de ne plus voir sa bien aimée ! »

« En quoi puis-je t'être utile ? »

« Je veux que tu me seconde ! »

Van avait dit cela le plus naturellement du monde. Allen avait pris cela le plus calmement du monde.

« Te seconder…avec plaisir…mais je ne pense pas que cela soit possible ! »

« Ecoute ! Voilà une lettre où j'explique clairement que tu me remplace pour quelque temps…Je dois aller la voir tu me comprends non ! »

« Tu va la voir ?...tu peux aller la voir ?...comment ? »

« Peu importe ! Le plus important c'est que personne ne doit savoir la vraie raison ! Dit leur que j'ai voulu aller me recueillir à Atlantide, que j'ai entamer un pèlerinage, quelque chose du même style. »

« Tu as à ce point confiance en moi…pourtant tu sais…tu connais mes sentiments envers Hitomi n'est-ce pas ?...alors pourquoi ! »

« Pourquoi ?...Allen, j'ai confiance en toi si je mets mon royaume entre tes mains pendant quelque temps…mais jamais je ne remettrai Hitomi entre tes mains, ne serait-ce que pour la garder 2 secondes…là, je n'ai pas confiance en toi ! Dit-il d'une voix soudainement brusque. »

Un silence trop imposant ce fit, mais il fût vite fait rompu par Van :

« De toute manière je crois que cette situation me plaît ! Toi tu seras là à me remplacer en sachant que moi j'irai voir Hitomi ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux !...Mon rival contribuera à ce que je vois la personne qu'on aime…moi, je le prends comme une revanche… »

« Le Seigneur de Faneylia serait-il rancunier ? Tout ça parce que je l'ai embrassé qu'une seule fois… »

« Et c'est déjà beaucoup trop ! Répliqua Van. Tu ne devrait même plus pensait à elle ! Elle m'a choisit moi ! MOI !...ET PUIS CA SUFFIT ! »

Silence de nouveau.

« Vas-tu oui ou non m'aider Allen ? »

« …De toute manière tu partiras non ? Alors autant que je te remplace…C'est un service que je te rend, j'attendrai de même de ta part. »

« Pas de problème. Si tu as besoin de mon aide, je viendrai t'aider dans la mesure du possible. »

Sur ces mots Van commençait déjà à s'en aller en courant.

« A bientôt Allen ! Occupe toi bien de Faneylia ! »

Van disparaissait déjà du champ de vision d'Allen. Celui-ci restait là, pensif.

Hitomi…Van et Hitomi. Comment avait-il fait pour laisser Hitomi l'échapper ? Elle était pourtant avec lui, près de lui. Alors pourquoi était-elle parti avec Van…Van…toujours à remuer le couteau dans la plaie ! Occupe toi bien d'elle Van ! Murmura-t-il. Ne la laisse pas une seule seconde, ou sinon je ferai tout, TOUT pour la reconquérir !

Allen sorti de ses songes et se dirigea vers la grande salle, muni de sa lettre pour prendre son poste de second.

Van courait vers son Escaflowne. Il devait l'emmener pour crédibiliser son départ, d'ailleurs il avait l'intention de l'utiliser là-bas, sur Terre.

Il arriva dans la clairière où il laissait son Gaï'Melef. Il le mit rapidement en marche, entra à l'intérieur et le transforma immédiatement en dragon.

Il prit son envole, quelque seconde plus tard serrant le collier d'Hitomi dans sa main, il disparut.

Au même moment sur Terre, quelque part dans un parc forestier, un drôle de dragon apparut entre les arbres, à l'abri des regards, à l'abri des curieux.

« Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fait là moi ? Je voulais aller voir Hitomi ! Pas atterrir dans une forêt ! …En même temps, c'est mieux ainsi. Au moins je n'attire pas l'attention. »

Il descendit de son dragon.

« Bon maintenant…comment retrouver Hitomi ? »

Son médaillon se mit à scintiller et lui indiqua une direction. Van décida donc de la suivre.

Après quelques minutes de marche, il entendit quelqu'un crier.

« Mais …mais…c'est la voix d'Hitomi çà ! »

En effet il avait entendu Hitomi crier cela :

« VAN FANNEL SI JAMAIS TU M'OUBLIES JE PEUX TE JURER QUE JE VAIS TE…JE VAIS TE…ARGH PEU IMPORTE…TU SOUFFRIRAS SOIT EN CERTAIN ! »

« Oula…C'est qu'elle est remontée ma petite Hitomi ! Et contre moi en plus…j'ai rien fait …enfin, je crois… »

Il s'approcha rapidement mais silencieusement D'Hitomi. Il la vit encore debout, les yeux humide et les joues rosies. Il contourna quelques arbres et partit se placer derrière le même arbre qu'Hitomi. Il entend sa respiration encore saccadé, puis un soupir suivi d'un bruit de frottement. Hitomi s'était laissé glisser contre le tronc pour s'asseoir.

A ce moment, il entend Hitomi murmurer :

« je t'enfermerai dans ma chambre et ne te laisserai plus partir tu verra… »

C'est à ce moment là qu'il se glisse prés d'Hitomi pour la serrer dans ses bras. Et il lui murmure à l'oreille :

« C'est vrai ça ? Tu veux m'enfermer dans ta chambre ? Mais je n'attend que çà ! »

Hitomi d'abords surprise s'écarte, et voyant que c'était Van elle se jette dans ces bras presque pleurant.

« Vaan…Tu es là enfin ! Tu m'as manqué ! Tu n'es pas venu me voir depuis si longtemps ! »

« C'est pas une raison pour croire que je t'oubli ma puce…Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, je voulais venir te voir tous les jours mais je n'ai pas pu…je suis désolé mon cœur… »

Il berçait Hitomi qui commencer vraiment à pleurer.

Van l'embrassa dans le cou avant de lui demander doucement :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique dans cette forêt mon cœur ? C'est sombre et reculé je trouve. »

« …snif snif…J'étais en train de te maudire…disons que j'avais besoin d'évacuer, donc je suis parti courir un peu et j'ai profiter que j'étais seule pour hurler mon désespoir…snif… »

« Cà ! J'ai entendu…Tu m'as promis d'atroce souffrances enfermé dans ta chambre ! On commence ce soir ? »

Hitomi se mit à rigoler sur son torse. Entre larmes et rires, elle semblait perdue.

« Ca va mieux mon amour ? »

« oui…je crois…Noooooooon…ça ne va pas ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle releva la tête, les yeux encore humide. Elle fit une mine encore plus triste.

« Tu ne m'as pas encore embrassé… »

Van sourit.

« Mais c'est ce que j'aller faire ma belle ! J'attendais juste que tu sèche tes larmes…je n'aime pas te voir pleurer… »

Il approcha doucement son visage de celle de sa bien aimée pour capturer ses lèvres et goûter à un baiser salé.

Il resserra son étreinte et approfondie le baiser.

Leurs langues se caressaient désespérément, après une trop longue absence.

Après plusieurs minutes passées sans vraiment s'oxygéner, nos deux amis se séparèrent.

Ils restèrent l'un dans les bras de l'autre, fermant les yeux et s'enivrant du parfum de l'autre.

Ca faisait tellement longtemps …tellement longtemps… (Ben woé 1 mois c'est long ! non !)

« Il va bientôt faire nuit ! Tes parents vont s'inquiéter si tu ne rentre pas non ! »

« ah…mes parents ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! » Elle lui sourit.

« Mes parents et mon frère sont partis depuis 2 semaines en vacances et il ne rentre que dans 2 semaines ! »

Ché pas si Hitomi a vraiment un frère mais c'était pour le besoin de la fic !

« Ben…ils t'ont pas emmenés ? »

« non…je ne voulais pas…j'avais envie de rester…même seule…et puis j'espérais tellement que tu vienne ! »

« Tu sais même dans une autre ville ou un autre pays je t'aurai retrouvé !...je ne te laisserai pas…Hitomi … » Il entreprit de l'embrasser tendrement.

Celle-ci lui laissa rapidement la voie libre pour qu'il puisse glisser sa langue vers la sienne.

Il adorait ça. La façon qu'elle avait à s'abandonner quand il l'embrassait, le goût de ses lèvres…de ses baisers…Jamais il ne pourrait s'en passer.

Elle adorait ça. La manière qu'il avait quand il l'embrassait le fait qu'il la contrôle, qu'il contrôlait leur baiser…c'était sur, il était le dominateur !

Quelques gouttes de pluies commencèrent à tomber. Prenant conscience de la situation, ils décidèrent rapidement de rentrer chez eux et mirent fin à leurs baisers.

Van proposa à Hitomi de rentrer avec son Gaï'Melef. Hitomi resta interdite :

« Rentrer avec Escaflowne ? C'est pas un petit peu trop voyant ? »

« …euh… je ne t'ai pas dit ? … »

« Dit quoi ? »

« J'ai dû l'oublier de te préciser alors…en même temps ce n'était pas très important…et puis la plupart du temps tu m'empêche de parler et tu ne fais que m'embrasser…alors c'est normal si… »

« Si quoi ? dit que c'est de ma faute ! Si tu veux plus que je t'embrasse fallait le dire !... »

« éh ! J'ai jamais dit ça ma puce » Van venait de l'encercler de ses bras.

« Ne plus t'embrasser serait un supplice, le pire des calvaires ! » Il nicha sa tête dans le coup de son amie et commença à lui faire des petits bisous.

« Après dit que c'est moi qui commence !...alors tu me dit ce que tu avais 'oublié' ! »

« Mmh… » Il continuait à l'embrasser dans le cou, et entre 2 bisous il dit :

« Depuis un certain temps… on s'est approprié le savoir… des Zaïbachers… et…nous avons installé… des capes mimétique… sur tous les Gaï'Melefs …du Royaume …de Faneylia… ».

Vous avez compris que les '…' représentent le laps de temps où Van embrasse Hitomi ;)

« Tu vois ! Même en m'embrassant tu peux parler ! Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt, ça aurai changé beaucoup de chose ! »

« …comme quoi ?... »

« On aurait pu aller faire un tour, visiter la France et plein d'autre truc encore ! »

« …Chéri !...Qu'est-ce qui presse !...On a tout le temps …devant nous pour ça !...On pourra le faire …à partir de maintenant …si tu veux… »

« … »

« Hitomi ! » Van venait de relever la tête, ne voyant pas Hitomi lui répondre.

« Ca va ma puce ? Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? »

Hitomi qui avait les yeux fermés les ouvrit confuse :

« oh…Désolé, mais je me sentais tellement bien comme ça que j'ai fermé les yeux pour apprécier ce moment et j'ai pas fait attention …à ce que tu disais…je suis vraiment désolé mon amour…tu disais donc ? »

« … » Grosse goutte de sueur sur le visage de Van.

« Vaninou d'amour…alors qu'est-ce que tu me disais ! »

« Vaninou d'amour ? Depuis quand tu me donne des surnom bizarre toi ? »

« Depuis que tu me manque trop…ben oui j'ai eu que ça a faire pendant plus d'un mois ! Te trouver toute sorte de nom tous mimi ! »

« Mimi ? Depuis quand tu parle comme ça toi ? »

« Depuis que je suis en manque d'Aaamouureuh ! » Fit-elle en se serrant toute seule dans ces bras et en gigotant de gauche à droite.

Van l'arrêta et mis une main sur son front :

« Je m'inquiète vraiment là…Note pour plus tard ne pas te laisser toute seule plus d'un mois ! Du devient trop 'Bizarre' ! »

« Woé ! Tu me promets ! Plus jamais seule trop longtemps ! »

« Jamais et je t… »

La pluie qui farinait depuis un moment tomba subitement plus fort, empêchant Van de finir sa phrase. D'abord surpris, il réagit rapidement et lança :

« Vient Hitomi ! On prend le Gaï'Melef ! »

Il prit dans ces bras Hitomi qui était juste devant lui, se leva la remit sur ces pied et se mit à courir en tenant Hitomi par la main :

« C'est par là ! Suit moi ! »

Après une courte course, ils arrivèrent près du dragon. Van entraîna Hitomi à sa suite et enfourcha le dragon.

Rapidement ils se retrouvèrent dans les airs, Van activa sa cape mimétique, ils étaient devenus invisibles.

Survolant la forêt, Hitomi vint se placer entre les bras de Van, serré prés de son torse pour se réchauffer. (C'est sur que mouillée, quand on s'envole comme ça il doit pas faire chaud !)

Van lâcha une rêne et lui frictionna le dos :

« Désolé ma chérie, tu es trempée… »

« T'inquiète pas, moi ça me plaît te me réchauffer prés de toi… »

Elle l'enlaça, et il resserra son étreinte sur son dos.

« On va vite arriver, on va pouvoir se réchauffer ma belle. »

« Dans le lit ? »

Van sourit malicieusement :

« mmh…moui, pourquoi pas ! »

Hitomi rigola, et l'enlaça un peu plus.

« alors dépêche toi Van …j'ai vraiment froid, j'ai hâte de ta chaleur ! »

Van l'embrasse sur la tête avant de rajouter :

« coquine ! »

Deux personnes sur un dragon souriaient, heureux.

Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après chez Hitomi. Celle-ci se laissa porter par un Van qui avait insisté pour le faire. Il ne la porter pas comme une jeune femme marier (vous savez quand le mec porte la fille dans ces bras comme si c'était un cadeau), non il la portais comme un enfant. Hitomi avait mis ses bras autour de son cou et encercler les hanches de Van avec ses jambes. Du coup Van avait mis un bras sous ces fesses et l'autre derrière le dos.

De temps à autres en allant vers l'entrée de la maison il la faisait tournoyer, ou faisait mine de la faire tomber en arrière, mais son bras était là pour la caler. Ils riaient aux éclats.

Devant l'entrée :

« T'as la clé de la maison mon amour ! »

Hitomi qui avait posé sa tête sur son épaule, l'enleva pour le regarder de face avec un air perplexe.

« Si je te disais non, d'après toi qu'est-ce qui se passera ! »

« … »

« Bien sur que j'ai la clé ! Tu pose de ses questions toi !...Tu crois que je sortirais de chez moi comme ça ! »

« Mais non…j'ai pas dis ça…t'as pas compris le vrai but de ma question ! »

« … ?... »Hitomi faisait une mine interrogative.

« En fait je voulais te demander où était ta clé…pour que je la prenne…tu vois, c'est tout comme ! »

« pff… » Hitomi hocha la tête négativement.

« Tu veux toujours avoir raison toi…y a rien à faire ! »

Van lui sourit.

« Alors cette clé ! »

« Mmh…alors, elle est à droite sous la poubelle rempli de feuille morte, dans une petite pochette verte ! »

Van failli tomber à la renverse.

« J'croyais que tu l'avais sur toi ? »

« Non ! J'ai dis que je l'avais ! Mais j'ai pas dis que je l'avais 'avec moi'…nuance mon beau ! »

« Après tu dis que c'est toujours moi qui veux avoir raison…tu va voir toi ! »

Il la déposa par terre (quand même !) et partit prendre la clé à l'endroit où l'avait indiqué Hitomi. Il revînt aussitôt auprès d'une Hitomi tremblante (ben quand on préfère parler au lieu de rentrer au chaud…faut pas s'étonner !)

Van ouvrit vite la porte et entra en traînant Hitomi à sa suite.

« Aller ! Bain chaud ma belle ! Ca va nous permettre de nous relaxer… »

« Nous ! »

« Quoi ! Tu comptais me laisser avoir froid aussi ! »

« J't'aurai proposer une serviette et une boisson chaude… »

« … » Van se renfrogna et marcha rapidement vers la chambre d'Hitomi.

Celle-ci se situait à l'étage.

Je ne sais pas comment est la maison d'Hitomi, alors je me permet d'inventer ;)

Arriver à la chambre, Van enleva son tee-shirt et demanda à Hitomi :

« J'peux prendre une serviette ? »

« Fais comme chez toi chéri ! »

« Merci…bon, maintenant va prendre ton bain, moi je vais nous préparer toujours une boisson chaude, je reviens dans 10 min… » Van se dirigea vers la porte.

« Van ! Tu es fâché ? »

« …non…je te laisse prendre ton bain… » Et il s'en alla.

POV d'Hitomi :

« Alala ! Il est en colère…ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu et je trouve le moyen de le froisser ! Pourtant j'ai rien fait !... »

Hitomi pris un peignoir et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. A l'intérieur, elle déposa son peignoir et allait fermer la porte mais se ravisa.

Elle pris du sel de bain parfumé à la fraise et prépara un bon bain chaud. Pendant que l'eau coulait, elle descendit vers la cuisine où elle trouva Van assis regardant dans le vide.

Elle s'approcha et lui baisa le cou avant de lui murmurer en lui tirant le bras :

« C'est trop bête d'en profiter seule, viens avec moi mon Vanounet …ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vue…En plus, j'te l'ai dis, je veux de ta chaleur…mon amour …»

« Tu m'invite dans ton bain !...t'en es sûr ! »

« Et plutôt deux fois qu'une…viens … » Elle le tira par le bras et celui-ci se laissa faire.

Arrivé dans la salle de bain, Hitomi ferma l'eau qui heureusement était loin de déborder mais juste à la bonne hauteur. Quelle coïncidence non ! ils arrivent pile quand il faut dans la salle de bain…disons plutôt que j'avais pas envie de raconter une inondation :p !

Van se débarrassa de sa serviette qui était sur son dos et oui elle n'était pas tombé depuis , puis enleva son pantalon. De son côté Hitomi s'était également mis en petite tenue. Elle avait un tangua bleu pale et soutif de la même couleur en fine dentelle qui laissé entrevoir toute sa poitrine. Van qui était en boxer rougit. En un an ils ne s'étaient jamais vus nue, bien sur leur main s'était baladée en bien des endroits mais pas au point de se mettre nue.

« Ben je pense que je vais enlever ce soutif, il ne cache pas grand chose de toute manière et de toute manière pour se baigner c'est pas pratique aussi ! … arrête de rougir Van, depuis le temps…tu m'as déjà touché la poitrine plus d'une fois non ! »

« Oui mais entre voir et toucher…mais toi aussi…tu te sens pas gêner ! »

Hitomi avança pour se coller à Van une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

« mmh…Gêner ! Pourquoi, je le devrais ? » Hitomi complètement plaqué à Van embrassait celui-ci sur son torse.

« …euh…je… »

Hitomi s'écarta, enleva son soutien-gorge et entra dans l'eau avec un soupir d'extase.

« Allez viens chéri, j't'attend… »

« Tu m'étonnera toujours toi » Van entra dans le bain et Hitomi se colla tout de suite a lui.

« J'ne vais plus te laisser partir… » Dit-elle, et elle l'embrassa a pleine bouche, ses mains se baladant sur son torse.

Sa langue cherchait un passage qui s'ouvrit rapidement, la rencontre de leur langue était passionné, et leur corps se réchauffer, rempli de désir inassouvi.

Van s'adossa à la baignoire et attira Hitomi contre lui. Celle-ci enleva ses mains de son torse pour en glisser une dans ces cheveux et une derrière son cou. Van sentait la poitrine de sa dulcinée collée contre son torse, il pouvait sentir chaque parcelle de son corps toucher le sien. Sa main qui jouait dans ses cheveux, son bras derrière son cou, sa poitrine et ses tétons endurcis qui le faisait sentir étrangement bien, ses fesses posés sur ses cuisses et ses jambes qui frôlaient les siennes. Il ne savait plus où il en était, mais son désir guidait ses pas, il glissa ses mains dans son dos, pour venir frôler le bas de ses fesses. Il s'écarta en mettant fin à leur baiser pour l'embrasser dans le cou, et au fur et à mesure descendit vers ses seins pour venir mordiller ses tétons. Il entendait Hitomi gémir sous ses gestes et cela lui donner encore plus envie.

Envie de la basculer et c'est ce qu'il fit.

J'vous explique comment parce que ce n'est pas évident vu leur position initiale. Récapitulons, Van et assis adosser a la baignoire, c'est jambes font tout le long de la baignoire (jusque là ça va ?), Hitomi, elle, c'est comme si elle était a genoux avec ces jambes enjambant ceux de Van, mais ces fesses sont posés que le haut des cuisses de Van ! (Ché pas si vous comprenez !)…Pour la basculer, il la soulève légèrement et ils échangent de position, ainsi Hitomi se retrouve dans la position qu'était van tout à l'heure, et Van se retrouve sur Hitomi, mais il ne s'assit pas sur ses cuisses (heureusement d'ailleurs !), il a les jambes fléchi …Vous avez tout suivi j'espère !...désolé, j'peux pas faire mieux là !

Etant dans la position dominante, il continua son œuvre. Il remonta vers ses lèvres pour les capturer, pendant ce temps ses mains parcouraient toujours son corps. Son dos, sa poitrine, ses hanches, ses fesses, ses jambes…il ne cessait de la parcourir, la faisant frissonner de plaisir. De nouveau, il descendit vers son cou, sous les gémissements de sa compagne :

« Sight (soupir)…Van… »

Celui-ci lui léchait les seins, et ses mains lui caressaient les cuisses. Au fur est à mesure sa main s'aventura entre ces cuisses pour les écarter légèrement.

Le boxer de Van était maintenant déformé par une bosse.

Délicatement, il écarta sur le coté la culotte d'Hitomi, pour passer une de ses doigts vers son pubis.

« …mmh… »

Il commença à chercher aveuglément l'entrée de son vagin (n'oubliez pas qu'il est en train de faire des suçons a Hitomi sur tout le haut du corps, donc il est déjà bien occupé !).

Il trouva le clitoris, alors il le caressa, sous lui Hitomi se cambra et resserrer son étreinte en murmurant son nom. Il trouva l'entrée de son vagin et de son doigt y pénétra lentement pour la caresser.

Il ne tenait plus, sa tête, son cœur et son corps était rempli d'un désir qu'il ne contrôlait plus. Perdre autant le contrôle ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?

Alors qu'Hitomi soupirer d'extase grâce à ses caresses vaginale, Van se posait mille et une questions, il n'était pas sur de vouloir aller plus loin.

POV de Van :

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fou…une petite vois dans sa tête lui répondit :'tu prends du plaisir non ! Tu as besoin de te satisfaire Van !'…NON ! Pas comme ça !...j'ai l'impression de l'utiliser là…'ça na pas l'air de la déranger'…Mais ça me dérange moi…Je veux que le jour où l'on fera l'amour...je veux que ça soit parfait…pas…pas juste du désir ou sur une pulsion…je veux que l'on décide ensemble, que l'on prenne notre temps ensemble…'tu aurai tord, elle s'abandonne à toi !'…si elle m'aime elle s'abandonnera encore le jour où je serai prêt…mais pas aujourd'hui… »

« …pas aujourd'hui… » Van venait de prononcer cette phrase. Reprenant peu à peu contenance, il retira son doigt et replaça sa culotte, puis il serra Hitomi dans ses bras.

« Pas aujourd'hui… »

Hitomi quittait peu à peu son état second en demandant à Van :

« Mon amour…quelque chose ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu t'arrête ?... »

Van l'embrassa, celle-ci fût surprise de son geste et ne comprenait pas.

« Ca ne va pas ? »

« Je t'aime Hitomi…Je t'aime… »

« Moi aussi je t'aime » elle le serra aussi.

« Tu peux me dire ce qu'il ce passe là ? »

« On sort du bain, l'eau devient trop froide ! » Il se leva en portant Hitomi dans ses bras, puis la posa par terre et lui mis son peignoir su r le dos et lui pris sa serviette.

« …O.O'… hein !...j'ai pas tout suivi là où quoi ! »

« …mmh…toi t'as trop apprécier ce bain et tu ne voulais pas que j'arrête c'est ça ! »

« euh…ben oui …toi non ! »

« Si…mais il vaut mieux ne pas aller plus loin… »

« Tu dis ça parce que t'as pas envie de moi hein ! »

FIN FLASH BACK.

Aujourd'hui elle se souvient de ce jour en souriant. Elle se rappelle que Van lui expliqua qu'il ne voulait pas succomber à un désir qui relève d'une pulsion animal…qu'il ne voulait pas ressembler à une bête en rut. Il voulait dominer ses peurs, ses sentiments pour ne rien regretter, et pour que le jour où ils le feront ça soit magique. Maintenant qu'elle y pense, elle aussi n'était pas vraiment prête. Après cette discussion qui avait eu lieu après leur bain, il avait été convenu qu'ils ne seront pas pressés.

Et jusque là tout aller bien, Van avait fait connaissance avec ses parents, et ils avaient accepté avec plaisir que celui-ci sorte avec leur fille et qu'il dorme chez eux, et ils avaient même permis à Hitomi d'aller dormir chez lui pendant les vacances. En effet, Van avait dit qu'il venait d'Espagne mais qu'il parlait très bien français parce qu'il a de la famille française. Je sais que dans l'anime Van est sensé parler une langue que seule Hitomi comprend, mais là on va dire qu'il parle français comme tout le monde !

Elle accentua son sourire qu'en elle pensa que ces parents croyaient qu'elle était en Espagne avec Van, alors qu'en réalité elle était sur une autre planète, sur Gaïa, au Royaume de Faneylia et en plus dans la chambre du Roi…

« Je t'ai vu ma belle, tu as souris ! »

Hitomi ouvrit les yeux.

« Et zut ! J'pensais tenir cette fois pourtant… » Elle fit une mine déçu.

« Ah ah ah ! …je trouve que tu as bien résisté moi, 15 minutes quand même ! »

Hitomi lui sourit.

« Hitomi ! Tu peux me dire ce qui t'a fait sourire ! »

« Mmh,…j'crois que c'est parce que j'étais en train de penser au jour où tu t'es présenté à mes parents… »

« C'est vrai que j'ai pas mal gaffé ce jour là… »

FLASH BACK : Oh non pas encore !...Mais si, mais si… :p

C'était un soir, Van venait d'arriver devant la maison d'Hitomi, celle-ci sortit l'accueillir :

« Tu es sur de vouloir le faire ce soir ! Ca peut entendre tu sais ! »

Van lui lança un regard sévère :

« J'ai l'impression que tu ne veux pas qu'ils sachent que tu sort avec moi…Tu as honte de moi ou quoi ! »

« Mais non mon Vaninounet d'amour…j'ai juste un peu d'appréhension… »

Alors ça il avait remarquer, à chaque fois qu'Hitomi avait peur ou était triste, du moins subissait de trop fortes émotions, elle se mettait à l'appeler de tout les noms possibles, tous plus ridicule les uns que les autres.

Il soupira. Hitomi savait qu'il était décidé et le pria donc d'entrée.

Dans le salon ses parents attendaient assis, Van y entra crispé et s'assis à son tour. Après les présentations succinctes, la mère d'Hitomi pris la parole :

« Et vous avez quel age jeune homme ? »

« 17 ans madame »

« Vous connaissez ma fille de puis longtemps ? »

« Plus d'un an Madame »

Madame Kanzaki jeta un coup d'oeil à sa famille.

« Dis moi…Aime tu vraiment ma fille ! »

Hitomi se tassa sur son siège et rougis immédiatement.

Tant qu'à Van, d'abord surpris par la question, il se leva soudain en clamant :

« BIEN SUR QUE JE L'AIME !SI VOUS SAVIEZ, JE L'AIME TELLEMENT…Je l'aime tellement que c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que ça aille trop vite entre nous ! Je vous promet que votre fille est encore vierge et que je ne sors pas avec elle juste pour coucher mais je… »

« VAN ! »Cria Hitomi

« euh…quoi ! »

« Ca va pas de dire des truc comme ça devant mes parents ! TA PERDU LA TÊTE ! »

Lorsque Van regarda les Kanzaki, ceux-ci semblaient surpris d'une déclaration peu commune.

Van baissa alors la tête et se rassis un bredouillant :

« Euh…je…je suis désolé…c'est pas…c'est pas ce que vous croyais…je ne voulais pas…je… »

Il s'emmêlait dans ses paroles, lorsque soudain il entendit un éclat de rire, les parents d'Hitomi pouffaient de rire en se retenant difficilement :

« (rire rire)…on … (rire)…on est désolé mon garçon… (Rire)…on se moque pas de toi… (Rire)…mais … (rire)…mais c'est tellement …ihihihihih drôle… (Rire)… »

…O.O'…Van et Hitomi se regardèrent, Van avec une mine interrogative et Hitomi secouant sa tte de gauche à droite…O.O'…

FIN FLASH BACK.

« C'est vrai qu'en y repensant tu étais vraiment drôle mon cœur… (Rire)… Mais pas très discret sur notre vie privée, c'est certain ! »

« Mouais…mais tes pas parents…j'pensais pas qu'ils réagiraient comme ça quoi ! »

« Moi je ne me plaint pas, j'préfère que ça soit comme ça plutôt qu'une soirée d'interrogation. En plus, il t'on trouvé si sincère qu'ils ont totalement confiance en toi ! »

« S'il savait où tu étais aujourd'hui ils ne penseraient pas la même chose »

« Tu sais, après tout c'est qu'un demi mensonge, puisque je passe réellement des vacances avec toi, le hic c'est que c'est pas en Espagne… »

« Moui…Sinon, quoi d'autre te faisais sourire ! »

« Mais rien voyons…c'est tout » Fit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

« J'te connais ma belle, tu as souris plusieurs fois…tu me caches quelque chose ! »

« Pff…On ne peut rien te cacher toi »

« Eh eh ! » Fit-il l'air triomphant

« Alors ! »

« Ben…je repensais à notre fameux bain d'il y a un an environ…c'étais trop mignon comment tu m'as expliqué que tu voulais attendre le bon moment… »

« Tu regrettes ?...que je ne sois pas aller plus loin ! »

« Non…Je suis plutôt heureuse…je ne sais pas si j'était vraiment prête ce jour là…aujourd'hui, je pense que je ne l'étais pas »

« et aujourd'hui…serait tu prête ? » Van la regardait les yeux remplit de malice.

« … »

Que va répondre Hitomi ? La suite dans le prochain chapitre !

**Nyô ! Alors comment vous l'avez trouvé ce chap ? Bien, Moyen, Mauvais ?**

**Chui prête à entendre toute sorte de critique !**

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour les scènes entre Van et Hitomi…j'aurai voulu mieux faire mais j'y arrive pas très bien je trouve ! En tout cas chapeau à tous ceux qui arrive à trop bien décrire les scènes Hot et les petites scènes d'amour ! J'me rencontre à quel point c'est dur ! Si il y a quelqu'un qui serait prêt à m'aider dans les probables prochaines scènes qu'il me fasse signe…Mici !**

**Sinon pour ce chapitre il y a plein de Flash Back surtout un qui est particulièrement long !**

**! Pas trop lassé j'espère ! Dans le prochain je n'en mettrai pas ! Promis !**

**Merci de m'avoir lu…Aligato gozaimasu !**

**Votre auteur dévouée : Ito-san **

**KissouXXX doux tout le monde !**

**CiaCiao !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yô !Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps avant d'updater mais je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps et l'inspiration a du mal a venir, même si je sais déjà en gros les événements majeurs du fic !**

**Là j'ai mis juste un p'tit chap. histoire de patienter, il est tout mignon.**

**J'avoue que pour l'instant l'histoire est un peu nunuche, mais elle devrait accélérer et changer de ton dans 1 ou 2 chap.…ça va dépendre du temps que j'aurai !**

**Allez bonne lecture !**

**ET surtout un GRAND MERCI à Didicool qui ma reviewer, c'est vraiment gentille !**

**Dommage que je n'ai pas plus de reviews (c'est vrai que c'est décourageant d'un coté ; je ne sais pas si ma fic plaît vraiment !)**

**LAISSER DES REVIEWS PLEASE ! ****àCri de l'auteur en détresse !**

**Allez CIAO !**

**TITRE : « ET FINALEMENT … »**

****

CHAPITRE 2 :

…

« et aujourd'hui…serait tu prête ? » Van la regardait les yeux remplit de malice.

« … »

Hitomi ne compris pas tout de suite la question, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il pose cette question…enfin aussi directement.

« Serait-ce une proposition ?...ou tu fais ça pour savoir si j'ai le courage de dire oui ?...parce que si c'est un défi… »

« Mais s'en est un ma belle…enfin si t'es pas prête… »

Hitomi sauta sur lui, le retournant sur le dos.

« Mais je suis totalement prête mon amour…je n'attends que toi… » Et elle l'embrassa tendrement.

Van l'attira d'avantage contre lui et lorsqu'elle fut collée à lui, il la bascula sous lui.

« Ca ne marche pas avec moi » dit-il interrompant le baisé

« Tu n'es pas naturelle là…et puis je t'ai proposé un bain coquine, pas de folles étreintes amoureuses…perverse ! »

Van sourit malicieusement lorsqu'il vit Hitomi rougir furieusement sous lui. Celle-ci se traitait intérieurement de tout les noms pour avoir penser trop vite et mal…Van avait encore une fois gagner et l'avais encore une fois mis dans l'embarras…ah celui là…il me connaît vraiment trop bien ! Se disait-elle…ce qui la fit sourire.

« Quoi ! Tu n'es déjà plus embarrassée » Dit-il lorsqu'il la vit sourire

« Le fait d'être une perverse ne te dérange plus ! »

« En fait je me disait que perverse était un bien faible mot face à ce que je pense réellement…le sadomasochisme pour moi c'est un sport de fillette !...si tu savais ce que j'ai envie de te faire subir ! »

« Serait-ce une proposition ma chère ?...La dernière fois que tu as voulu me séquestrer on s'est retrouvé dans une salle de bain quasiment à poil ! »

Les yeux pleins de malice Hitomi s'humidifia les lèvres avant de lui chuchoter :

« Cette fois ça sera pire »

Elle le fit basculer en arrière avant de se relever. Hors du lit, elle le tira et lui somma de venir avec elle dans la salle de bain. Hitomi était une grande passionnée de sport, et respectait rigoureusement les règles d'une bonne hygiène de vie, dont la première règle fondamentale : 'toujours commencer la journée pas un bon bain', et elle s'y tenait à la lettre prêt. Il faut dire qu'ils en avaient besoin aussi, sinon ils ne se réveilleront jamais tout à fait de toute la journée, et une journée patraque n'était pas une vraie journée. Et puis surtout parce que les bains à deux sont vraiment mais vraiment plus plaisant, alors autant en profiter que Van l'ai proposé une douche.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, avant d'ajouter :

« on va se le faire se bain ! »

Van la regarda amusé, elle était vraiment belle et de plus en plus attirante, elle n'avait plus froid au yeux et il se demandait combien de temps il allait encore attendre ou plutôt encore tenir. C'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui il se sentait prêt à l'aimer dans l'absolu, d'ailleurs ça faisait un petit moment qu'il avait atteint son but, sa maîtrise et aujourd'hui il la désiré mais attendait…il l'attendait. Si lui il était prêt, il n'était pas sur qu'elle était prête…mais il était pas pressé, il l'aimait trop pour la brusquer, et il n'imaginait pas qu'ils puissent un jour ne plus être ensemble.

Seule solution : 'maîtrise totale de soi' et il y arrivait …avec beaucoup de mal.

« A tes risques et périls ma chère »

« j'adore le danger »

Le bain se passe tranquillement, et sans grande bavure…enfin si, avec beaucoup de bave échangé, de caresse donner, mais la barrière ne fut pas très poussé.

Arriver dans la chambre à la sortie du bain, alors que Van allait se changer (il est toujours en boxer sous son peignoir), Hitomi l'arrêta et se plaqua contre lui, jouant avec les bouts de son peignoir jusqu'à l'enlevé.

Après d'inlassable baiser langoureux doublé de caresses échangés, Hitomi l'attira vers le lit…elle était décidée, et aujourd'hui sera la plus belle de sa vie.

Elle enleva son peignoir, et deux corps seulement protéger de sous vêtement commencèrent des tendres étreintes.

« Hitomi ? »

« mmmh ?... »

« Tu en es sur ?...je ne te force pas… »

« Tais toi et agis ! »

« Depuis quand tu décide toi ?... »Et il s'écarta, comme pour lui faire comprendre que c'est lui qui menait la danse.

« ça te dérange ? »

« oui…tu es encore mineur ! »

« eh…je vais avoir dans de mois 18 ans !»

« c'est l'age mentale qui compte ! »

« Ts Ss ! Regarde qui parle ! Je te signale que MOI j'ai eu mon bac MONSIEUR ! »

« Je te signale que MOI je suis Roi MADEMOISELLE »

« MOI je vais partir à la fac »

« ET MOI j'en ai pas besoin »

« Pff…mais moi je vais faire ce que j'aime, des études de sport… »

« eh, qu'est-ce que t'insinue ! J'aime mon royaume ! »

« … »

« au lieu de parler, pourquoi tu ne m'embrasse pas imbécile ! »

Piquer à vif Van l'embrassa vigoureusement, la faisant gémir.

D'elle même, elle se mit à caresser son cou, ses cheveux, son torse, ses fesses (voilé pas le boxeur…mais pas pour longtemps ;) ). Elle descendit son boxeur. Prit de court pas sa compagne, Van qui la sentie décidée, se mit a parcourir son corps de avec ses lèvres. Il enleva son soutif' pour venir titiller ses tétons déjà durcis par le désir…puis descendit ses mains pour lui enlever sa culotte pendant que sa langue s'afférait à parcourir ses seins. Il caressa un moment son entrejambes, et avant de la pénétrer il remonta vers ses lèvres pour l'embrasser et regarda une dernière fois la femme qui soupirait et se cambrait sous lui. Lorsqu'il capta son regard, il comprit qu'il pouvait continuer.

Deux corps se consumèrent durant une journée entière, dans une chambre où la lumière était tamisée par les rideaux et où les murs répercutaient les cris de plaisir et les gémissements de nos deux amants.

**Nyô ! Alors comment vous l'avez trouvé ce chap. ? Bien, Moyen, Mauvais ?**

**Chui prête à entendre toute sorte de critique !**

**Surtout laisser des reviews !**

**Le prochain ne sera pas pour tout de suite, quoique je pourrai poster un p'tit bout la semaine prochaine, comme ça y aura moins d'attente et plus de chap. ;p…on verra !**

**Merci de m'avoir lu…Aligato gozaimasu !**

**Votre auteur dévouée : Ito-san **

**KissouXXX doux tout le monde !**

**CiaCiao !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yô ! Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps avant d'updater mais je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps…et j'ai mon concours…**

**Mais comme beaucoup de personne semble apprécier ma fic alors je fais un effort !**

**Là j'ai mis juste un p'tit chap. histoire de patienter…j'essaierai de me repencher sérieusement sur ma fic après mon concours c'est-à-dire dans une petite semaine**

**Allez bonne lecture !**

**ET surtout un GRAND MERCI a vous a toi a tout le monde… pour vos encouragements Dommage que je n'ai pas plus de temps… (C'est vrai que c'est un peu décourageant d'un coté, je ne sais pas si j'aurai assez de temps pour la finir …mais je ferai tout pour ! )**

**Continuez a laisser des reviews pour me « donner un bon coup au derrière » pour que je me dépêche…ça m'aide on va dire…( mais n'empêche que les reviews genre : « c'est inacceptable que tu nous fasse patienter, y'en a marre ou encore grouille toi… je veux »…bref ce que j'appelle parfois des reviews d'égoïste…ben je peux m'en passer…encourager n'est pas insulter…passe pour cette fois…mais je ne garantie rien pour le prochaine !)**

**Allez CIAO !**

**TITRE : «… »**

CHAPITRE 2 :

Deux …cela faisait deux mois…elle s'en souvient encore…

Perdu dans ses pensées, la jeune fille marcher machinalement vers son appartement.

Elle avait repris les cours depuis peu, ayant fait une rentrée remarquable a la faculté de Lyon où

Elle s'y plaisait beaucoup…mais elle ressentait un manque.

Un manque plus que présent, chaque jour elle penser a eux, a lui et a cette terre…

A ce pays qui lui manqué, il faut bien l'avouer.

Ses parents étaient partis en voyage, ayant pris leur retraite…ils la laissèrent seuls pour ses études…ils avaient confiance, elle en était fière !

…

_Tourner a droite …a gauche…continuer tout droit…ouvrir le portail…_

_Je suis majeure…je suis jeune, peut être encore trop ou sinon déjà vieille…_

_Maman s'en souvient-elle, et papa !_

_Y a pas de raison pour que ça se passe comme ça_

_Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis un mois…_

_Il ne viendra pas…_

_Mes cours sont pas mal non !_

_Mais c'est vrai que c'est quand même assez dure les études de sports._

_Est-ce vraiment ce que je veux faire, pour toute une vie !_

Des pensées plus ou moins organisées défilaient dans sa tête, elle penser a tellement de chose et à beaucoup de « rien »…perdu

…_j'étais perdu…je suis perdue_

- vision of Hitomi… -

J'ouvre la porte de mon chez moi.

Je respire un bon coup…ce fut une longue journée…trop penser !

Pourquoi !

Pourquoi !

Pouuuuurquoiiiii !

…

Bien sur que je ne sais pas ! Sinon je ne poserai pas la question…alors pourquoi me la poser tout le temps !

…

Je voudrai une réponse…

Il vient pas me voir, il ne cherche pas a me voir, a prendre des nouvelles…il dit qu'il m'aime mais …

Entre ses paroles et ses gestes, je doute tellement…

Et ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu…

Que faire, que penser … !

Et aujourd'hui…a-t-il oublier !...mes 18 ans...juste mes 18 années de vie sur cette terre.

Ralala…j'dois penser a autre chose, c'est pas bien de déprimer !

- normal vision -

Elle dépose son sac sur sa chaise dans son petit salon blanc et marron.

Fatiguée, elle passe dans sa toute petite cuisine…c'est comme ça qu'elle appeler ça kitchenette qu'elle séparer de son salon a l'aide d'un pare vent noir avec des fleur jaune et blanc…ouvris le frigo et se servis un verre d'eau et se rendis ( toujours avec son verre ) sur son petit balcon qui donner sur une petite cours intérieur…mais elle était au 3ieme étage, donc ne pouvez que regarder c'est fleur et ses plantes que la proprio faisait pousser avec beaucoup de mal.

Au moins elle était heureuse de l'endroit ou elle habiter, aucun immeuble a face d'elle, elle était au dernier étage et ses voisins étaient tous très sympathiques et jeunes…elle n'avait pas a se plaindre du tout.

Et puis il fallait dire qu'elle était bien installée, ce n'était pas un appartement miteux et serré. Elle y était à son aise, normale elle était seule, et le prix était assez raisonnable pour la qualité de vie…

Oui elle était bien ici…

L'était t'elle vraiment !

Plonger dans ses pensées, accoudé a la rambarde de son balcon elle regarder fixement la vue de la ville qui s'offrait a elle…

Un bruit de tissu se fit entendre pas trop loin derrière elle, mais elle ne réagis pas…trop perdu pour entendre les bruit étranger de sa maison.

Deux…deux bras puissant l'enlacèrent par derrière !

Surprise, elle poussa un cri et tenta de s'échapper…

« Hitomi !...voyons, arrête de gigoter ! C'est moi ! »

« nooon ! Lâchez moi ! Laissez moi tranquille ! »

Elle tenter toujours désespéramment de s'échapper des bras de cet inconnu…mais en vain…elle paniquait !

« Hitomi ! Hitomi ! »

Voyant que celle-ci ne se calmer pas, il la lâcha et la retourna vers lui

« c'est moi Hitomi !...c'est moi…calme toi…je t'en prie… »

La jeune fille qui avait fermé les yeux, les ouvrit …

« Van !...Vaaaan ! »

Et elle lui sauta au cou

« je suis désolé je n'ai pas reconnu ta voix…j'étais perdu dans mes pensée et je n'ai pas réaliser…je…je…désolé… »

« c'est pas grave…c'est ma faute, je n'aurai pas du te faire peur, ne pas te prévenir que je venais…mais j'avais tellement envie de te voir et de te faire la surprise ! »

« merci… »Souffla t-elle.

« mais comment es tu rentrée chez moi ! »

« Ah ah…mystère mademoiselle…c'est un secret ! ;) - (clin d'œil)

Hitomi lui frappa gentiment le torse :

« arrête ça tu veux ! C'est chez moi j'ai le droit de savoir comment tu es rentré ! »

« oui m'dame ! A vos ordre m'dame ! »

« Van ! Je ne plaisante pas ! »

« ok…j'ai pris escaflowne, j'ai activer sa fonction mimétique et je l'ai poser sur ton toit, puis je suis descendu jusqu'à du toit jusqu'à ton balcon…je voulais t'attendre la, mais comme la porte était ouverte et bien je suis rentrée et j'ai fais comme chez moi !... (Hitomi...goutte de sueur... -.-'…tu m'étonnes !)…et quand tu es rentré j'étais dans ta chambre…parce que……… »

« parce que ! »

« mmh…et bien…c'est une surprise ça aussi… »

Hitomi se prépare à répliquer….

« Attends…avant de dire quoi que ce soit, parce que je ne te dirai rien…je préfère que tu ailles voir de toi-même… mais avant je voudrai te dire quelque chose qui me semble être d'une importance capitale… »

Hitomi :« euh…oui ! »

« Je …je sais que je n'ai pas était là c'est derniers temps, que j'ai du te faire énormément souffrir…car, je …je suis conscient de ma longue absence…mais je n'ai pas eu le choix, des sujets a guidé, un royaume a gouverner et tant de chose a gérer pour un roi…j'ai un peu perdu pied…ce n'est pas fait pour moi tout ça, il faudrait qu'on m'aide …bref, ne parlons pas de mes problèmes de Roi…mais de toi.

Hitomi…je t'aime et être obliger d'être si loin de toi pendant aussi longtemps m'a fait réaliser combien je ne peux vivre sans toi…j'aimerai tant rester tout le temps avec toi… »

Tout au long de la conversation, Hitomi avait retenu sa respiration…une demande! Elle en était certaine c'était une demande de fiançailles…elle le regardait droit dans les yeux attendant impatiemment qu'il dise la suite, qu'il « demande » !

« mais… »

L'excitation qu'avais ressentie Hitomi durant c'est quelque secondes s'écroula, un voile de tristesse recouvrit ses yeux …et elle arrêta de le fixer.

« mais…je sais également que ta vie est ici, que ta famille, tes amis…ton avenir…je…j'aimerai en faire partie, mais cela m'est impossible pour l'instant…alors… »

Hitomi baissa les yeux. S'il était revenu c'est pour lui annoncer qu'il voulait rompre…c'est évident.

« alors…j'ai pris une grande décision, c'est d'être auprès de toi le plus souvent et longtemps possible et un jour peut être …j'intégrerai entièrement ta vie…c'est mon plus grand souhait…Et surtout aujourd'hui…aujourd'hui, et a jamais j'aimerai faire partie de ta vie d'adulte…puisque aujourd'hui tu a 18 ans… »

Van pris délicatement Hitomi dans ses bras et posa sa tête dans son cou…

« Joyeux anniversaire mon amour… » Et il l'embrassa tendrement sur l'oreille, avant de partir langoureusement titiller son lobe et caresser l'intérieur de son oreille avec sa langue…

« Van… » Souffla Hitomi.

« Mon dieu …Van…moi qui croyait, je…je… »

« chuuut, j'avais compris que tu te sentais oubliée…n'est-ce pas…mais pour rien au monde je n'aurai rater ce moment de te voir ! »

Hitomi s'affala dans les bras de son amant, succombant à son plus grand désir…le serré fort tout contre elle, et sentir sa chaleur…sentir sa présence si réconfortante et son parfum rassurant…

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, je ne savais plus quoi penser…avant de partir tu me disais que tu m'aimais, mais tu es parti quand même…je le comprends…mais…mais …je n'ai plus eu aucune nouvelle…rien…tu ne cherchais pas a me voir, a me parler a me contacter d'aucune manière…je croyais simplement que …que tu m'avais oublier, que nos souvenir et nos désirs étaient finalement que le fruit d'une passion ponctuelle, d'un manque ou juste d'un trop plein d'émotion du moment…je croyais que ta flamme s'était éteinte, laissant remplaçant l'amour par une tiède ardeur de revoir la femme que je suis…je croyais devenir une amante passagère, une ombre dans ton passé et jamais plus être ton avenir…j'ai…j'ai beaucoup douter Van…j'ai prier pour avoir tord, pour me tromper, mais chaque jour un peu plus jusqu'a aujourd'hui me confirmer mes sombres et douloureuses pensées…qu'est-ce que je devais faire…je ne savais pas…et j'étais la errante entre deux abîmes…priant pour ton retour et le craignant en pensant que tu me dirai que tout était fini…que tu ne pourrai plus jamais revenir…j'ai eu peur Van, peur de tant de chose et je …j'avoue que je tiens beaucoup a toi Van Fanel ! Je suis éperdument amoureuse de vous et j'ai le sentiment de fleurir a la moindre de tes caresses et de tes souffles…et je meurs asphyxié lorsque les doux rayons de ton aura s'éloigne de moi…je… »

Van l'embrassa ardemment avant qu'elle ne finisse ça phrase.

« … »

« tu es pardonner pour avoir oser penser que je t'abandonnerai… »

« … »

« alala, je pars un peu plus de deux mois et je te retrouve toute chamboulé… »

« c'est de ta faute ! »

« qu...Que…comment ! »

« c'est de ta faute si je suis comme ça …tu m'avais promis Van…tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse ! …c'est pour ça que j'ai eu peur… »

« pardon excuse moi …mais euh…j'ai promis quoi déjà ! »

(Grosse goutte de sueur)

La ligne plus haut et un signe que j'apparenterai au corbeau et au trois petit point qui le suit dans les animés généralement…pour ceux qui connaissent Nicky Larson…ou un autre manga d'ailleurs…genre…euh…pour souligner une scène débile ou un truc genre le perso est a coté de la plaque ……bref…je m'embrouille là...raaah !

« quoi ! Tu ne te rappelles pas de ta promesse !...a quoi sa sert les promesses si on s'en rappelle jamais…OO… »

« mais je…je suis désolé… »

« …bon…il y a 2 ans de cela je crois…si mes souvenirs sont bons …tu m'avais abandonné pendant un mois entier ! »

Les yeux brillant de larmes elle le regarda.

« et après quand tu étais revenu tu m'avais promis de ne plus jamais me quitter aussi longtemps… »

« ah !Oui c'est vrai, je m'en souviens…je suis vraiment désolé…j'ai pas pu respecter ma promesse, c'est vraiment bête de ma part…en plus c'est vrai qu'a chaque fois que je te laisse trop longtemps seule…enfin non…sans moi…je te retrouve bizarre…comme si… »

« non pas comme si…mais je dépéri vraiment sans toi…je perd toute notion et je dégringole dans un folie sans fond… »

« je ne suis le sur que je suis le seul dragon capable de brûler ses ailes et le plus idiot de tous… »

Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux…et solennellement ils unirent leurs lèvres dans un chaste baiser (sans langue :p )

« Allez viens on va pas rester la quand même, c'est ton anniversaire et j'ai une surprise pour toi…tu t'en rappelle ! »

« bien sur ! »

Les deux amoureux entrèrent dans la maison et referma la porte du balcon…

« alors…ta surprise est dans la chambre…tu peux aller voir si tu veux ! »

Ni une ni deux, Hitomi fonça vers sa chambre (même si elle ne se trouver qu'a deux pas…)

Quand elle ouvrit la porte une merveilleuse robe rouge et noir l'attendais reposée sur son lit.

« … »

Van arriva derrière elle.

« elle ne te plaît pas ! »

« si si…elle est splendide, mais …c'est beaucoup… »

« qu'est-ce que tu me raconte c'est rien ça pour un roi comme moi …D comment il se la pète ! »

« euh…--'…oui enfin je disais que c'était beaucoup pour moi… »

« justement…comme tu es ma copine (donc que tu m'appartiens)…il est normale que tu porte de tel vêtement…ce n'est même pas assez pour la femme d'un roi… »

Pendant que Van faisait son éloge personnel, Hitomi pris la robe entre ses mains s'extasiant devant la douceur du tissu en mousseline.

« magnifique… » Souffla t-elle.

« N'est ce pas ! » Répondit Van, attentif maintenant a sa bien aimée.

« je l'ai fait faire que pour toi…ça doit être un model unique…normalement….essaye la ! »

« quoi ! La maintenant ! »

« ben oui…je préférerai que ça soit maintenant et pas dans 1 siècle…je serai certainement plus la et je serai triste de ne pas t'avoir vu dans cette robe… »

« d'accord je l'essaye ! »

Hitomi enfila la robe tant bien que mal.

Le tissu léger effleuré sa peau avec douceur.

La robe moulante épousait ses formes avec grâce mettant en valeur ses rondeurs féminines.

Les manches étaient inexistante laissant a ses bras un champ libre…par contre l'originalité était d'avoir combiné a la mousseline le concept du corset et de ses cordes en rajoutant en dessous de la robe un tissus de double fond faisant office de 'jupon' (la mousseline est un tissu clair, la seconde robe en tissu un peu plus épais permet de voiler son corps ! )

Bien que sa robe ne ressemblait pas a un corset, elle devait de part et d'autre attaché sa robe avec des fils, notamment dans son dos, sur le devant et sur le coté droit de sa jambe. Laissant ainsi par endroit la vue d'une peau soyeuse masquée par des lacets…

C'est ce qu'on appelle être bien ficelé non :p

Van l'aida a s'habiller…mais bientôt devant la vue qui s'offrait a lui, il se rendit conte que l'habillé fut bien la dernière chose qu'il devait faire…il avait envie d'elle depuis tellement de temps que voir son corps sous une robe moulante attisait deux fois plus son désir…

« tu es magnifiques ! »

« merci, mais c'est la robe qui fait tout. »

« mmh…moi je dit que ce n'est pas tout…… »

Hitomi lui sourit.

« aaaah…mais j'allais oublier… »

Van pris sur le lit un autre paquet et l'offris à sa belle.

Celle si l'ouvris et s'extasia.

« Mon dieu Van…c'est trop… »

Un magnifique collier sertis de six magnifiques pierres verte auréolé de blanc par endroit se tenais devant elle…au milieu de ces six pierres se pendait une jolie petite plume cristallisé en rose pale.

En y regardant de plus prés Hitomi s'écria :

« Il est vraiment très beau…c'est moi ou la plume a l'air d'être cristallisé dans la même matière que le collier que je t'ai offert, tu sais celui que je tenais de ma grand-mère…c'est vraiment troublant… »

« c'est normal. »

« pourquoi ! » dit-elle la mine interrogative.

« parce que tu n'as pas totalement tord ! »

« comment ça se peut ! Mon collier est toujours dans ton cou…alors comment t'as pu faire ça ! »

« non c'est clair que j'allais pas faire fondre ton cadeau pour t'en offrir un …mais tu te souviens du cœur d'escaflowne, il a la même couleur que ton collier et réagis avec lui, c'est avec le cœur d'escaflowne que j'ai cristallisé ma plume. »

« le cœur d'escaflowne et ta plume ! Tu veux dire une de tes plumes ! »

« oui, je voulais que tu porte une parti de moi…enrobé dans le cœur d'escaflowne qui est aussi le mien… »

Hitomi fondit en larme et le serra dans ses bras.

« Van, c'est tellement…mignon ! »

« attends laisse moi te l'attacher au cou, pour voir s'il va bien avec la robe ! »

Van attacha le collier et se rendit compte que devant lui se tenait la plus belle des femmes…sa femme.

Sans s'en rendre compte il s'approche d'elle et l'embrassa dans le cou, et puis il commença à l'embrasser un peu partout avant de chuchoter :

« je sais que je viens de t'habiller mais j'ai très, même beaucoup…je,…c'est quasiment intenable même…de ne pas vouloir te déshabiller…de t'embrasser… »

Accompagnant le geste a la parole il avait déjà commencer a défaire les nœuds de sa robe.

Hitomi, sous le charme lui rendait ses baisers.

Bientôt la robe fut délicatement enlever ben oui c'est qu'elle est fragile et précieuse cette robe, on l'enlève mais on fait attention quand même….on est pas des sauvage non ! lol…et les vêtement de Van commencer également a rejoindre le sol…

Des baisers enflammés furent échangé, et Van la porta jusqu'à le lit (qui se trouvait a 1 mètre…lol) et commença a parcourir son corps avec ses lèvres et sa langue.

Plusieurs gémissement et soupirs plus loin ils finirent pas faire l'amour pendant de longue heures (sans avoir dîner n'empêche !) et s'endormirent alors que la nuit avait déjà beaucoup avancé.

…

Alors que Van dormait, quelque chose gigotait dans ses bras, elle bougeait de plus en plus…il ouvrit alors les yeux pour s'apercevoir que c'était Hitomi qui avait un sommeil agité, sûrement un cauchemar pensa t-il, il fallait peut être la réveillé…

Il se décida quelque instant plus tard à la réveiller parce qu'elle était vraiment en nage et agitée …mais en vain, il s'inquiéta alors.

« mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ! »

Hitomi se mit soudain a parler, non plutôt à crier.

« nooon ! Arrête ne fais pas ça…je…tu ne peux pas faire ça, pas après tout ce qui s'est passé ! »

…

« Vaaaaan ! »

Van la pris dans ses bras en position assise et se mit à la bercer.

« La ma puce, chute je suis la…tout va bien »

C'est parole eurent pour effet de la calmer, mais bientôt elle se mit a pleurer et a trembler

« non…non…je vous en supplie…non… »

Elle tenait fermement Van dans son délire, et celui-ci se demander ce qui se passer et comment faire pour la réveiller.

« Hitomi, ma chérie réveille toi…je t'en prie, tu me fais peur la, réveille toi… »

Il la bercer et caresser son visage et ses cheveux.

Elle pleurer en silence, de grosses larmes abondantes.

Soudain une lumière verte aveuglante inonda la chambre, Hitomi se crispa dans un dernier sanglot, puis plus rien, elle se calma dans un sommeil paisible…de son côté Van était déconcerté, cette crise, cette lumière, le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas a la réveiller…tout ça lui semblait étrange.

Puis deux petites lumières attirèrent son attention, c'était son collier et celui d'Hitomi qui brillait d'une curieuse lumière pale et rosé…

« je n'y comprends vraiment plus rien… » Souffla van.

Voyant qu'Hitomi dormait paisiblement, il n'eu pas le cœur la réveiller et se promis des demain de lui demander ce qui s'est passer et d'essayer de comprendre les évènements plus qu'étrange de cette nuit…et les colliers pourquoi…et il s'endormit fatigué par cette longue et épuisante nuit… ( …faut pas oublier qu'avant de dormir ils ont eu des activités très…intense… )

**Nyô ! Alors ce chap. ? Bien, Moyen, Mauvais ?**

**Toujours prête à entendre toute sorte de critique !**

**Surtout laisser des reviews !**

**Le prochain ne sera pas pour tout de suite mais je le ferai c'est sur !**

**Merci de m'avoir lu, et de vouloir lire ce que je fais avec tant d'impatience…Aligato gozaimasu !**

**Votre auteur dévouée (mais très prise malheureusement) : Ito-san **

**KissouXXX doux tout le monde !**

**CiaCiao !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nyââââ! Gomen Gomen!**

**Bon je l'avais promis pour plus tôt mais j'avais plus internet parce que j'étais dans un endroit pommé en vacances…et oui des endroit perdus ça existe toujours.**

**Bon sans plus attendre…euuh si quand même…J'aimerai remercier tout le monde et puis surtout une certaine Hitomi benyahia qui n'a pas cessé de me relancer et tout et tout qui a cru en moi et j'espère crois encore en moi malgré les long mois de patience…dsl ma chère, je sais que je te l'avais promis pour bcp bcp bcp plus tôt... ¤l'auteur rougie affreusement et se cache¤...**

**Bon maintenant sans plus attendre la suite ! **

**Attention ! L'atmosphère change complètement maintenant on commence sérieusement l'intrigue…ENJOY…**

CHAPITRE 4 : « Il est partit…voila le nouveau Dragon »

_Maintenant que le monde était différent pourquoi vouloir le changer !_

_J'ai peur mère…père …comment pourrais je me sortir de se mauvais pas …_

_Le changement se fait il toujours en bien !_

Il avait la preuve que non !

Il ne désirait plus rien, il ne comprenait plus rien, perdu dans les vapeurs de son port…c'était écrit et il ne le savait toujours pas…il ne savait qu'une chose il l'avait perdu il en était sur …il ne savait pas qui il avait perdu mais il savait que cette personne comptait beaucoup pour lui et aujourd'hui bien qu'il n'arrive plus a revoir son visage, il sent encore cette passion brûlante lui effleurer les sens …il se souvient de la douceur d'une peau et de son odeur, de sa voix, de ses soupirs et de ses pleurs …il savait qu'il avait perdu quelqu'un de très important, la personne la plus importante de sa vie !

Et aujourd'hui il pleure en silence parce qu'il ne sait plus qui il est, qui il était …et pourtant il se bat pour la cause d'un autre homme, son maître.

Qu'avait t'il a gagné ! Rien …ms il sait que s'il le désobéissait cette personne qui occupé tout le temps ses pensées, bien qu'il lui fut incapable de se souvenir de son identité…cette personne mourra par sa faute…s'il désobéissait.

- vision of the inconnu… -

Je suis assis, adossé à un mur froid.

Je ne sens pas le froid mordre ma chair et mes os.

Je me souviens de cette sensation de bien être qui émanait de ce rêve…

Oui j'ai encore rêvé et bien que je n'arrive jamais en m'en rappeler …certaine sensation me reviennent et a chaque fois c'est très agréable et je me sent nostalgique d'une certaine époque …elle me semble si lointaine…

Je ne sais plus qui je suis, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on me cherche, que je suis important …

- normal vision -

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'arrivée d'un jeune homme.

-Je vous apporte votre dîner.

-qui êtes vous !

-encore cette question ! Je ne peux toujours pas répondre à celle-ci mon cher.

-pourquoi m'avoir garder en vie alors !

-parce que j'ai de grand projet pour vous et moi.

-pourquoi moi !

-parce que sans toi…elle n'aura plus ni espoir, ni courage, ni désir…et avec moi…tu ne pourras plus la revoir et tu te battras pour ma cause…cette même cause que tu as combattue jadis.

-mais de quoi parlez vous ! Je ne sais même plus qui je suis…comment voulez vous que je supporte cette situation !

-justement en vous faisant oublier votre passé, vous n'avez d'autre choix que d'accepter l'avenir que je vous offre…combattez pour moi, encore et encore !

C'est tout ce que vous devez faire, inutile de penser.

-alors que devrai-je faire encore ce soir !

-suite a votre dernière expédition à Zaïbacher, j'ai compris que je n'avais pas perdu tous mes sujets…aussi, bien qu'une certaine armée surveille de très près cet état, j'aimerai que vous rentrez en contact avec le seigneur actuel de Zaïbacher…enfin si on peut appeler ça un seigneur, plutôt un délégué élu pour transmettre les ordres de la police des état réunifiés. Forcer notre pauvre état à obéir a des inconnus, nous sommes tombé bien bas, et aujourd'hui encore je vais les relever et faire d'eux le premier état de Gaïa, la première puissance! Et Gaïa se pliera devant nous et enfin nous vivrons en harmonie sous mon règne !

-comment trouverais-je cette personne !

-C'est elle qui vous trouvera, et ne vous inquiétez pas elle vous reconnaîtra.

-Mais d'abords nous devons faire en sorte de cacher votre véritable identité.

Levez vous ! Et venez avec moi.

Le jeune inconnu se leva et suivi le jeune homme dans les dédales de ce qui semblait être un vaste manoir.

Il put deviner que la pièce où il se trouvait était en fait une chambre vide sans aucun meuble. La partie du manoir ou il était enfermé ne contenait que des pièces ressemblant a la sienne.

Au fil des couloirs il vit que la structure changer peu a peu, on changeait donc de partie, ils entraient dans une aile différente du manoir.

C'était la première fois qu'il parcourait autant cette endroit …

Après quelque minute de marche ils atteignirent une vaste salle, avec une porte d'entrée massive.

Son maître l'entraîna à sa suite dans la salle et lui demanda de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil prévu à cet effet.

Le jeune homme s'avança vers une armoire et en retira des vêtements et une sorte de masque représentant un dragon.

-Enfile moi ça et dépêche toi!

L'inconnu s'exécuta.

Il enfila un genre de chemise rouge sang, un pantalon vert sombre, imposant son rang et une cape d'un vert plus foncé avec des épaulettes en forme de griffe de dragon.

L'homme près de lui, lui tendit des bottes qu'il venait de choisir.

Après les avoir enfiler il se regarda dans le miroir qui se trouvait prés de l'armoire.

A cette instant un flash le revint en mémoire, lui habillé en combattant avec une épée imposante, mais cette image se ternie aussi vite qu'elle était venu.

Il avait encore rêvé!

…

-Bien! Très bien! Vous portez très bien cette ensemble …comme le veut la tradition n'est-ce pas ! Ah j'oubliais que vous aviez oublié… (Sourire ironique)…un habit de dragon pour un dragon enchaîné!

…

-Voici votre épée mon cher! L'homme lui désigna l'arme qui se trouvait sur son socle dans la vitrine de l'autre coté de la pièce.

Allez la chercher. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il s'étonna de la familiarité avec laquelle il prit l'arme, comme si manier une épée et en porter une était pour lui la chose la plus naturel du monde.

Il s'émerveilla devant la fine lame qu'il tenait entre ses mains, la garde de l'épée ne le laissa pas indifférent. Cette couleur verte et rose pâle lui rappeler quelque vague souvenir, alors il s'attacha tout de suite a celle-ci.

-merci…souffla-t-il.

-Ne me remercier pas encore, cette épée me servira pas a moi alors autant vous la donner pour que vous vous battiez pour moi …aussi cette épée est unique si je puis dire. Je pense qu'un jour ou l'autre vous l'auriez trouvé, que vous auriez répondu a son appel mais voila je l'ai trouvé avant vous, un coup de chance je l'avoue mais c'est grâce a elle que j'ai su ce que je devais faire et …maintenant j'en suis la avec toi … (sourire sadique)

-Bon trêve de bavardage ! Il est temps pour vous d'enfiler l'élément le plus important de votre nouvelle identité…votre masque mon cher…

Il lui tendit le masque et celui-ci se demandait comment il allait le mettre vu qu'il ne voyait aucun moyen de l'attacher ni dans quel sens le placer.

-Devrais-je vous aider ! Vous ne savez pas comment le mettre peut être !

-c'est a dire que…je ne trouve pas que ça ressemble a un masque…

-je vous l'accorde! C'est un masque un peu spécial…

Il s'approcha de notre jeune inconnu et lui pris le masque des mains.

Puis il le posa sur son visage de sorte que le masque occupait toute la diagonale de son visage…

Lorsque le masque toucha son visage celui-ci épousa ses forme instantanément, faisant office d'une seconde peau.

petite explication tordu de ma part : alors c'est un masque qui se met a la diagonale, il ne cache qu'une parti d'un œil (le gauche), le nez et toute la joue droite …la tête du dragon se situe au dessus de l'œil gauche quasiment au milieu du front comme un troisième œil, ses pattes avant avec ses griffes semblent s'enfoncer dans la chair de sa pommette gauche, ses pattes arrières sont masqués mais sa queue semble se tortiller sur sa joue droite (la recouvrant entièrement car elle est extrêmement longue), jusqu'à la naissance de son cou en dessous de son oreille droite…voila j'espère que vous avez compris comment se positionne le masque …a vrai dire maintenant qu'il est posé il ressemble plus à un tatouage :p

-A partir de maintenant tu t'appelleras Ryu…commandant dragon du Clan Atakashi.

-Atakashi ! …Ryu !...

-Ryu …ce nom tu portera en l'honneur du dragon ! Et Atakashi car tel est mon nouveau nom…et tel sera le nom de mon nouveau clan.

-Atakashi…ainsi voila votre nom…devrais-je vous appeler ainsi maître !

-non…Maître Atakashi …ça ne me plaît pas, mais par contre tu peux m'appeler Kashi-sama !

-Comme vous le désirez, Kashi-sama.

Ryu s'inclina devant son maître.

_Une nouvelle ère venait de naître avec la naissance d'un nouveau Clan…Tout aller pouvoir enfin commencer…_

°oO Vision of Escaflowne Oo°:°oO Vision of Escaflowne Oo°

…

_-...suivi d'un complément d'objet + verbe, "laisser""permettre"._

_L'équivalent anglais est alors « let »…_

_Par exemple : …let me go…let…_

Le ton monotone du prof continuer sans cesse d'énumérer les exemples de la leçon.

Au fond de la salle de classe, une fille c'était endormi sur son livre…

_-Mademoiselle !_

La fille ne remarqua même pas qu'on s'adressait à elle.

_-Mademoiselle Kanzaki !_

Hitomi se réveilla en sursaut.

_-...O…Oui professeur !_

_-Pouvez vous nous lire le troisième point de la leçon …je pense que cela vous permettra de vous réveillez un peu._

_(Léger bruit de rire dans la classe)_

_-Oui professeur._

_Hitomi se leva, le livre en main, et retrouva rapidement le paragraphe concerné et le lis à haute voix:_

_-Leave s'emploie aussi au sens de «quitter » ou de « partir »._

_He's left me…Il m'a quitté…_

Hitomi s'arrêta de lire.

Cette phrase l'avait bouleversé.

_-He's left me…répéta t-elle._

_-Mademoiselle !_

_-Mademoiselle Kanzaki est-ce que vous allez bien !_

_Le professeur c'était rapproché de sa table et se tenait maintenant devant elle._

_-Kanzaki ! Est-ce que ça va !_

_-O…Oui…désolé._

_-Vous êtes toute blême…vous devriez peut être allez a l'infirmerie._

_-N…non…ça ira monsieur. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée._

_-...mmh…d'accord mais si j'étais vous après cette dernière heure de cours de la matinée je rentrerai chez moi et je me reposerai…au cas ou vous couveriez quelque chose…_

_-Je…d'accord monsieur…c'est ce que je vais faire …_

_-Bien…_s'adressant a la classe entière : _Reprenons le cours maintenant !_

Ainsi défila la dernière heure de la matinée.

La cloche retentit et un brouhaha accompagné de raclement de chaise accompagna la masse d'élève se déversant dans un dédales de couloirs pour enfin de dévider dans une grande cours intérieur et se repartir de ci de la vers le réfectoire, les toilettes, les bancs, le coin fumeur, l'espace vert, et aussi la sortie…

En dehors de cette enceinte, Hitomi tourné le dos a l'effrayante bouche d'entrée de son Lycée…bien sur qu'elle devait être a la fac…mais elle avait préféré faire des études supérieurs en sports et celle-ci fonctionnait comme une classe prépa, c'est-à-dire était raccordé a un lycée, avait un emploie du temps proche de ceux des lycéens mais elle avait belle et bien un statut d'étudiant.

Bien que la majorité des heures était occupé par le sport, une journée de leur semaine était consacrée à consolider leur base en français, anglais, math, physique et biologie.

Une heure de chaque matière par semaine. C'était acceptable pensait-elle…mais tous les mettre dans la même journée…c'était épuisant, et chaque lundi c'était la même chose.

Son emploi du temps de ce jour E, pour ennuyeux, était tout aussi soporifique.

Elle commençait par du français puis les mathématiques, la physique et la dernière heure de la matinée se terminé avec de l'anglais. L'après midi il y avait la matière qu'elle préférait et, de plus, enseigné de la meilleur manière possible.

Les deux heures de biologie après le déjeuner était tout simplement une délivrance (aussi parce qu'ils marqués la fin de la journée). En effet, ce n'était plus les cours de biologie du collège - lycée où on te dit de potasser et de retenir le maximum d'informations possibles pour le recracher telle une bouillie de donnée fermenté et informe qui ne représente plus que le huitième du cours, et encore même pas dans l'ordre…

Non, ce cours de biologie était fait en sorte qu'il cadre parfaitement avec le sport. Alors tout ce qu'il apprenait leur était non seulement utile mais aussi intéressant. La biologie lui apparaissait maintenant comme une science utile à savoir pour soit même et elle savait que maintenant s'il y avait bien une science qui pouvait bien réunir toute les autres c'était bien celle-ci…leur prof leur avait même une fois fait un cours de diététique très intéressant…

Hitomi se demandait aujourd'hui quel cours ils vont avoir droit aujourd'hui, elle était fatiguée, certes, et son professeur l'avait conseillé de se reposer chez elle, mais elle pensa que la pose déjeuner chez elle sera suffisant.

Arriver chez elle, elle posa ses affaires et pris un bol et des céréales.

_Pas envie de faire à bouffer…des céréales et du lait ça fera amplement l'affaire._

A ce moment la il est clair que ses cours en diététique et équilibre alimentaire ne valait pas beaucoup mieux que les tonnes de papier mouchoirs qui garnissait sa poubelle.

Apres avoir « déjeuné » elle se rendit dans sa chambre et se lova dans son lit. Pas confortable au début, elle fouille dans la poche de son pantalon pour en sortir un Gsm qui devait la gênait dans sa position allongé.

Elle se replaça et regarda son téléphone portable un clapet tout beau, tout mignon P

Elle l'ouvrit et regarda l'écran fixement…des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

En fond d'écran de son portable il y avait une photo d'elle et de lui enlaçait et heureux.

Lui…Van…son Van, son homme, son amour, sa moitié, l'être le plus cher a ses yeux …mais aussi…celui qui était responsable de ses larmes aujourd'hui.

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Nooon ne me tuez pas ! **

**Lisez la suite et vous verrez pourquoi Hitomi est triste ….**

**Je m'arrête là aujourd'hui parce qu'il faut absolument que je publie …mais je suis déjà en train d'écrire la suite pour le publier dans la semaine. **

**Je pense reprendre le rythme et l'inspiration est revenu **

–**ALLELUIA-- '**

**J'vous ferrai plus attendre aussi longtemps.**

**Allez je vais attraper le fil de mon histoire et je vais l'écrire de ce pas **

**A très très vite promis (ne m'en voulait pas si je reste sur un maximum de 5 a 6 pages pour le moment ms c'est pour ne pas vous faire trop patienter )**

**Votre Auteur dévoué Ito-San**

**CIAO KissouXXX **


	6. Chapter 6

**Nyââââ! Gomen Gomen!**

**Bon je l'avais promis pour plus tôt mais j'étais encore parti en vacance…Bon sans plus attendre…euuh si quand même…J'aimerai remercier tout le monde et puis surtout Dalia benyahia (dsl de m'être trompé la dernière fois ') qui n'a pas cessé d me relancer et tout et tout qui a cru en moi et j'espère crois encore en moi malgré les attentes…dsl ma chère, je te l'avais encore promis pour plus tôt mais je m'améliore non ! l'auteur rougie **

**Bon maintenant sans plus attendre la suite ! **

**Attention ! L'atmosphère change complètement complètement !**

**Rating M plus que jamais et slash aussi…alors homophobes, surtout ÂMES sensibles et mineurs…passez ce chapitre ! **

**Voila…je pense que je vous ai prévenu…Désolé ci ce chapitre vous choques…mais la vie n'est ni tout rose, ni tout bleu…et parfois elle peut vous réserver de bonne surprise, de très bonnes surprise et puis tout le restes…c'est-à-dire les mauvaises surprises et des choses qu'on aurait espérer ne jamais vivre…donc…on ne ferme pas les yeux…**

**Et puis en ce moment, ben c'est comme ça…je ne changerai pas le cours de l'histoire…y'aura p'tetre une happy end …je sais pas encore.**

**Pour ceux et celles qui aiment les scènes assez détaillés…ENJOY…sinon pour ceux et celles qui n'aiment pas la tournure dramatique qu'a pris mon histoire …dsl…ms c'est ainsi…**

**Maintenant place au chapitre qui déchire euuuh …c'est pas vrai '.**

CHAPITRE 5 : « Initiation aux plaisirs diaboliques »

- vision of Ryu -

Les traces séchées de larmes marques encore son visage quand il se réveilla.

Encore un de ces rêves où il a l'impression de tout perdre.

La nuit dernière avait était éprouvante pour lui.

La rencontre avec les Zaïbachers ne fut pas de tout repos. Le seigneur de Zaïbacher s'est montré désobligeant envers lui et il a dû faire preuve de beaucoup de «diplomatie » pour le rallier au clan Atakashi.

Apres un bref combat a l'épée où il mît 5 de ses adversaires Ko en deux coup, ce lord ne semblait toujours pas enclin à se soumettre et un beau combat de Gaï'Melef eu lieu. N'ayant pas de Gaï'Melef, on crut bon de lui en fournir un modèle standard…Encore une fois Ryu commis un carnage terrassant chaque ennemis qui se dressait devant lui…relevant tout les défis…mais refusant la défaite quoi qu'il lui coûte.

C'est seulement après sa démonstration de force et de pouvoir que le seigneur des Zaïbacher prêta allégeance au clan Atakashi et des lors s'organisa pour infiltrer les autres royaumes des états réunifiés et pour lentement se réarmer totalement et puissamment.

Il revint au château accompagné de plusieurs sujets destinés pour certain a servir Kashi-sama, et d'autre a alimenter sa garde personnelle après un entraînement préparer par celui-ci…et enfin ceux qui seront destinés a combattre et qui vont suivre une formation expérimental et complexe du maître.

Jusqu'à ce que tous soit préparer il n'avait aucune mission de prévu, et il pouvait agir « comme bon lui semble » dans le château.

Jusqu'à l'heure il se contentait de réfléchir dans sa modeste chambre pas si modeste que ça, puisque que le maître crut bon de l'installer dans toute l'aisance dont il était capable. Alors il avait tout a disposition…celui-ci lui avait même dit qu'il pouvait lui procurait quelque filles ou garçons si l'envie l'en prenait…qu'il pourrait ainsi satisfaire toute ses « envies » et que même certains ustensiles pourrait être à sa disposition s'il le souhaitait…Ryu en était écoeuré.

Il avait compris que son jeune maître qui était sans doute a peine plus âgée que lui, lui avait proposé d'assouvir ses pulsions sexuelles sur des filles ou des garçons plus ou moins consentants…des abus…et il était quasiment certain que celui-ci devait se donner à cœur joie à se « plaisir ».

Mais il n'avait pas envie de le vérifier et préférait rester terrer dans sa chambre avachis dans son lit à essayer désespérément d'attraper les images de ses rêves.

3 jours qu'il vivait ainsi et qu'il se nourrissait sommairement.

- vision of Kashi -

Ca fait 3 jours que mon disciple se terre dans sa chambre.

Je crois qu'il faudrait lui divertir un peu.

Une lueur sadique brilla dans ses yeux.

Je connais un parfait moyen de le divertir…ah ah ah…Nous allons tester un peu ce gentil garçon et briser cette glace de pudeur qui l'entoure.

Mon poussin est t-il un parfait petit ange prude à nous geler les couilles! Ou bien, caché derrière se masque de bon sentiment et d'amour docile qu'il se plaisait a vivre jusqu'à présent, se cache un pervers qui ne demande qu'a être réveillé !

Ma décision est prise. De toute manière quelle que soit sa réaction je pense que ça va me plaire et au risque de lui déplaire, je pense que moi je prendrai mon pied…et c'est bien peu de le dire.

Je me rends dans sa chambre et le trouve dans la même position qu'hier.

Déplorable.

Je sens une étrange chaleur dévastatrice envahir mes sens…une poussé pleine de mauvaise intention enflamme mon être.

Je veux entièrement le convertir.

Je veux qu'il connaisse la déchéance t'elle que moi je la connaît.

Je veux que dans les méandres de l'horreur et de la terreur il s'y complaise comme moi, que la douleur des autres apporte son bonheur…

Esprit mûri dans le corp d'un jeune Apollon.

Tel était mon destin. Et ce corps que la destinée m'a donné me sied a ravir.

Puissance. Force. Charisme. Beauté. Grandeur.

J'ai tout pour moi. Et mon expérience passée m'est très utile.

Je vais lui montrer ce que je suis vraiment.

Je le prends et le soulève. Et l'emporte avec moi.

Il proteste déjà et essais désespérément de s'échapper.

Pas d'autre moyen. Je l'assomme.

J'arrive rapidement à ma chambre. Je tape trois petite note grave sur mon clavecin d'époque (je tiens a le préciser, car j'ai un certain goût pour les belles choses et surtout les choses précieuses).

Suite à c'est 3 sons une porte dérobé derrière mon miroir s'ouvre lentement et béatement.

Je m'y engouffre sans aucune hésitation.

Bien venu dans mon Antre de la jouissance Ryu.

Je vais t'initier à la déchéance même de mon être.

Je le dépose sur un des fauteuils de la pièce et m'en vais préparer mes « petites affaires ».

- vision of Ryu -

Aïe. Ma tête. Je crois que j'ai été assommé par cette brute qui me sert de maître.

Je sais pas combien de temps je suis resté évanouie mais une chose est sur je ne suis plus dans ma chambre.

Où suis-je !

Une pièce tout habillée de noir et de blanc…le contraste est assez impressionnant.

Des cris et des gémissements me parviennent. C'est alors que je prends conscience de la scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux (si je les avais levés un peu plus tôt).

Une fille (que je ne connais pas) était enchaînée les poings liés, au milieu de la pièce non loin de moi.

Un homme était avec elle.

Ils étaient nus.

Et ils s'adonnait à …une scène digne de pornographie.

Sans doute pour une meilleur position pour la sodomie (il me semble), la fille était penchée sur une table et l'homme la pénétré sans préséance avec hargne, arrachant a cette pauvre femme des cris de douleur.

Voulant me retirer pour échapper à cette vue, je me rendis compte que j'étais moi-même attaché à mon fauteuil. Et je n'étais pas seul.

Assis a côté de moi mon maître me regardait amusé.

- normal vision -

-Le spectacle ne te plaît pas Ryu !

Celui-ci resta muet d'incompréhension.

-Je voulais te faire partager l'un de mes petits plaisir…Tu n'as pas raté grand-chose, ils ont commencés il n'y a que 5 minutes.

Semblant reprendre de la contenance Ryu décida d'ouvrir la bouche.

-pourquoi me montrer de telle chose !

-Je pensais que je devais t'initier au plaisir qu'on pouvait s'offrir, au lieu de te laisser te morfondre sur je ne sais quel fantôme de ta vie.

-Parce que regarder des personnes en train de…de…baiser…c'est un plaisir !...alors vous n'êtes qu'un petit pervers amateur de pornographie live !

-Ah ah ah ! Je ne vous croyais pas capable de me dire cela mais peu importe…mais sachez que, je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais me contenter de regarder.

Kashi souri.

- vision of Ryu -

L'homme nu s'effondra dans un râle sur le dos de sa victime.

Il se releva aussitôt et sortit de la pièce. La fille fût emmenée par 2 hommes.

Puis une fille entra. Nue. Aguichante. Avec une assez grande boite.

Elle pris un fauteuil à une place assez confortable et le mit en face de nous. Elle posa sa boite et l'ouvrit. Plusieurs objets y étaient placés. J'ai pu y distingué plusieurs objet de diverse taille représentant des pénis.

Oh mon dieu !

Elle pris place dans le fauteuil et parcouru son corps de ses mains avant d'ouvrir grande ses jambe nous laissant voir complètement son entrejambe.

Elle s'humidifia les doigts de sa salive et les dirigea vers con clitoris et commença à le caresser soigneusement.

Après quelque seconde elle se tortillait, se cambrait et soupirait d'elle-même.

Elle accéléra le rythme.

A cote de moi Kashi-sama regardait avidement la scène.

Gémissement.

Une bouffé de chaleur m'envahi, et je savais que mes joues devaient être sûrement rougis.

Cette fille, descendit ensuite ses doigt vers son vagin et se doigta.

Elle ferma les yeux quelque seconde, soupira.

Elle rouvrit ses yeux, enleva ses doigts et les lécha de manière provocante.

Oh mon dieu !

Passé la séance léchouille, elle se pencha pour atteindre sa mallette et pris un des pénis, et le lécha.

Je la vis regarder mon maître et celui-ci fit un signe de la tête.

Ecartant les jambes, nous offrant la meilleur vu possible en étant avachis dans le fauteuil, elle s'enfonça le pénis (je ne saurai dire en quelle matière il était fait) dans son entrejambe.

Et elle le fit aller et venir.

Ce jeu dura un certain temps. Mais mon maître se leva et fouilla dans la mallette pour en ressortir un gode 3 fois plus gros (si ce n'est plus).

La fille cessa avec l'autre pénis et le déposa. Puis offris son entrejambe à mon maître.

Celui-ci enfoui sans ménagement l'énorme gode en elle, et il imposa des le début un rythme rapide.

Cette femme se cambrait sous l'effet de la douleur (!), et agrippait fermement les bras de son fauteuil en fermant les yeux et hurlant.

Ce spectacle absurde continuer sous mes yeux.

Je me sentais nauséeux mais aussi excité.

Je ne suis qu'un homme malheureusement.

Mais une chose est sur, bien que ce spectacle avait réveiller mon envie sexuelle, il me faisait pas envie du tout.

Pas avec eux. Pas comme ça.

Enfin il me semble en tout cas, et ma raison l'emporte fortement en ce moment.

N'ayant d'autre choix que de regarder, je vis mon « maître » prendre une des main de la fille, lécher ses doigts et le placer sur son clitoris et lui entamer un mouvement brusque de va et viens.

La fille compris apparemment ce que celui-ci voulait et s'aida également de son autre main pour « frotter » son clitoris.

Kashi lâcha sa main, et pendant que sa main droite s'afférait avec le gode, la main gauche vint trouver ses seins et les tortura en les massant fortement.

Après quelque minute, la fille sembla emporter dans un mélange de douleur et d'extase et gémis fort. Très fort. Et arrêta tout mouvement en s'affalant d'avantage dans son fauteuil.

Le maître retira l'objet de l'extase d'elle.

Le déposa dans la mallette. Je croyais que c'était fini mais je le vois déjà se saisir d'un modèle un peu moins gros mais plus grand.

Il se saisit de la fille et la retourna. Il prit un tube dans la mallette et enduisit le gode de son contenu. Puis écartant les jambes de la femme et visant son anus, il lui enfonça le gode le plus loin qu'il pouvait.

Celle-ci poussa un cri et s'agrippa à son fauteuil et serra des fesses.

Après plusieurs va et viens de l'engin, il le jeta et laissa quelque temps la fille, pendant que lui se déshabiller.

-les choses intéressante commence ! dit-il.

Il se plaça derrière la fille, son pénis gonfler et durcis toucher déjà les fesses de la femme.

Celle-ci en position de soumission, releva un peu plus sa croupe pour le mettre à la hauteur de mon maître et pour la première fois elle s'adressa à mon maître d'une voix fluette :

-Allez-y Maître ! Je vous attends.

Je ne sais si j'ai rêvé ou non, mais j'ai bien cru voir une lueur gourmande dans les yeux de cette fille. Etait-elle consentante ! Attendait-elle que cela !

Maintenant que je voyais les mouvements de son bassin se faire impatient, je savais que cette fille ne devait pas être plainte…elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait, ou bien elle a appris à aimer…est-elle devenu dépendante de mon maître !

Celui-ci après avoir enduit son pénis, pénétra en elle en de brusque mouvement profond.

Il lui agrippa les fesses et lui dit d'une voix ordonnante :

-Serre les fesses !...serre les plus fort !

Sans doute elle lui obéit, car plusieurs mouvement de va et viens plus tard mon maître sembler prêt a jouir…fermant les yeux, il gémissait et criait :

-Serre ! Serre ! Serre ! En lui donnant de puissant coup de rein.

Apparemment cette fille aimait ce qu'il faisait, car elle gémissait avec une expression d'extase semblant en redemander encore et encore …

Oh mon dieu !

Je ne pouvais pas boucher mes oreilles, et même les yeux fermés je ne cessais de voir le scène se déroulait derrière mes paupières.

Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est je donc fais pour devoir atterrir dans un tel endroit !

Un râle se fit entendre, The Kashi-sama venait de jouir.

Il a pris son pied on dirait.

Très bien.

Maintenant laissez moi partir s'il vous plaît.

J'attendais qu'il se relève, et (Ô malchance !), il vînt s'asseoir près de moi…toujours nu.

-AAAAaaah. Soupira t'il. Cette fille est ma préféré, elle s'appelle Belinda je crois …voudrais tu l'essayer !

Non ! Quelle horreur ! Je ne veux pas me rabaisser à votre statut !

Mais je ne répondit que :

-non merci…ça ne me tente pas.

A ce moment, il m'a semblé que j'ai commis la plus grosse erreur de ma vie.

Ces yeux virèrent au noir Très sombre et sa main glissa vers moi d'une vitesse effrayante.

Il empoigna mon cou, puis le caressa et descendit lentement vers mon entrejambe.

-mais que !...qu'est-ce que vous faite !... maître !

Incompréhension.

Kashi venait d'empoigner mes parties génitales en pleine main et le malaxait, me déstabilisant et je me raidis de suite.

-pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas envie…tu es sacrément gonflé !

Ouuuuh ! Le jeu de mot de mon maître laisse à désirer.

Bon d'accord que je suis excité…et alors ! Ce n'est pas une raison.

-Maître…je ne suis qu'un homme…

Ma phrase n'a pas l'air de le déranger. Mais déjà il me lâche.

- vision of Kashi -

Ce petit est étonnant.

Impassible hein ! On va voir ça !

Je tape dans mes mains et une seconde fille entre dans « l'arène ».

Je fais signe à la fille de s'occuper de mon protégé. Et tant qu'a moi je fais signe à Belinda de venir vers moi.

Tiens il proteste déjà. Il a du comprendre ce qu'il va se passer.

-Maître s'il vous plaît ! Ne me faite pas ça ! Ne m'obliger pas à subir ça !

Quel imbécile ! S'il croit que j'ai cure de ses supplications.

-ne t'inquiète pas. Ca ne peut pas te faire de mal. Ah ah ah…

Sa « partenaire » lui enlève son pantalon et son caleçon, et comme prévu lui fait une fellation.

Son travail c'est de l'emmener à la jouissance…bien lui en fasse.

Mais mon protégé, se raidit et reste impassible. Soit. Moi j'ai autre chose a faire, s'il ne réagis pas à ça…peut être consentirai-je a le laisser tranquille pour les prochaine fois…

Cessons de nous préoccuper de Ryu. Voyons voir comment se débrouille ma petite Belinda.

Je m'avachis dans le fauteuil, appuyer contre le dossier.

J'ouvre mes jambes et fait signe à cette fille d'y venir.

Elle se place devant moi, et des lors caresse mon membre dressé de ses doigts.

Hmmmm. Vas y ma belle, je te laisse faire.

Presque allongé, je ferme les yeux et savoure les douces impressions qu'elle me fait connaître.

Ces mains quitte mon pénis, mais quelque chose d'humide et de chaud le parcours.

Sa langue. Je gémis.

Elle lèche, suce, avale, fait monter la pression en aspirant sur certaine partie de mon membre…elle l'englobe dans sa bouche et elle va et elle viens…

-Aaaaahhh. Je gémis. Continue !

Elle s'aide de ses mains. Merveilleux.

La pression monte en moi. Les mouvements de mon bassin se fait impatient. Elle accélère le rythme.

AAAh douce langue. Merveilleuse bouche. Vous faite mes délices.

La chaleur en moi implose et explose a la fois…douce sensation…Ô jouissance.

Ma belle continue de me lécher. voulez vous que je dise non à de tels délices !

Passé les bas fonds du plaisir…je consens à émerger et jette un coup d'œil à Ryu.

Impassible.

Lui aussi a jouis, mais il ne semble pas avoir apprécier.

Bon je pense que j'ai assez torturé celui-ci aujourd'hui. Et puis, ce que je prévois de faire maintenant n'est pas une scène que je veux lui montrer.

Je récupère donc la clé et le détache.

-Tu peux faire ce que tu veux maintenant.

Ni une, ni deux il repousse la fille, s'habille et sors par la seule sortie disponible.

Chochotte !

Bon reprenons la ou nous nous étions arrêtés.

Je fais signe au filles de s'en aller…ce ne sont pas elles dont j'ai besoin…mais d'autre chose…

J'en ai honte… moi le maître j'ai honte de ce que je m'apprête à faire…non plutôt a subir avec délice…oui avec délice.

J'aurai aimé que ce soit autrement, mais chaque persécuteur a parfois des p'tites envies bizarre, sadique, masochiste…et moi je ne fais pas exception.

Un homme entre nu et se dirige vers le fauteuil où je suis.

Il m'attache. Je le laisse faire.

Ses doigts me parcours. Je ferme les yeux et j'attends avec impatience…je suis excité.

Il m'allonge complètement et écarte mes jambes. Une de ses mains empoigne mon membre dressé et me donne du plaisir.

L'autre main, continue à caresser mon torse, puis monte jusqu'à ma bouche. Deux de ses doigts caresse mes lèvres, demandant la permission d'entrer. J'ouvre ma bouche et lèche goulûment ses doigts. Déjà il les retirent et les dirige vers mon anus. Je me cambre et écarte mes jambes afin de lui donner une meilleure entrée.

Il les enfonce en moi et je sens cette douce impression d'être soumis.

C'est le seul homme qui me domine, c'est le seul moment où je suis dominé et je le savoure d'autant plus.

Avec des petits mouvements de mon bassin, je lui quémande plus encore…plus de rythme…plus de lui.

Il arrête de me masturber de son autre main…il écarte mes fesses de ses 2 mains et s'enfonce en moi, sans gel…rien.

Déchirement.

Je pousse un cri terrible. Mais j'aime ça.

Encore ! Encore !

Et je bouge en dessous de lui pour lui dire de s'activer.

J'aime cette douleur. Je veux la sentir plus forte encore. Continuellement. Et il le sait. Il me connaît…enfin il connaît mes envies.

L'extase monte en moi…je jouie.

Mais lui il continue, encore et encore…

Il est entraîné pour ne pas jouir tout de suite…et il continue à me limer…

Je veux encore ! Encore !...c'est mon seul moment de honte.

De nouveau je bande…puis je jouie…encore et encore.

Quelque minute plus tard, l'homme sur moi se fatigue…ses coups se font moins puissant, moins pénétrant.

Je le bascule au dessous de moi…et je m'enfourche sur son membre dressé de mon plein grès, à mon rythme (effréné)…je me fends sur lui, faisant tout pour le sentir au plus profond de moi…

Dans cette position, les mains de mon tortionnaire s'affaire sur mon membre excité.

Et lorsque je jouis, il agrippe mon bassin de ces 2 mains pour continuer à m'enfoncer sur lui.

…

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard…alors qu'il me prenait par derrière et que je serrai les fesses tellement fort pour presque lui empêcher le passage…que je le senti jouir en moi.

Je le repousse alors violement et l'intime de dégager.

Je m'effondre dans le fauteuil.

Mal au cul à un point.

Mais je me sens foutrement bien.

Et je m'endors serein.

…

…

…

Je suis réveillé par Belinda.

Elle me nettoie avec un gant humide qu'elle rincée dans un seau d'eau qu'elle avait emmener.

J'ai dû m'assoupir quelque minute a peine.

Elle porte une robe légère.

Son gant vient nettoyer mon pénis.

Hmmm. J'ai de nouveau très envie d'elle.

Je l'agrippe et la met sur moi. Elle ne résiste pas. Jamais.

Mes mains s'aventure sous sa robe. Pas de culotte. Bien. Je joue un moment avec son clitoris.

Puis j'écarte ses lèvres vaginales et je l'enfonce sur mon membre dressé.

Puis je mets mes mains sur ses hanches et j'ondule mon bassin la faisant aller et venir sur moi.

Déjà elle suit mon rythme.

Plaisir. Encore. Encore.

…

…

…

- vision of Ryu -

J'arrive dans ma chambre en sueur.

Le salaud. Le fumier. Le…Le…j'en perd mes mots.

Je m'enferme à double tour et je m'écroule par terre en pleurant.

Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

Je ne voulais pas faire, ni subir ça.

Je tape le sol du poing.

J'ai honte de moi. Je suis encore excité.

Merde !

Je n'y retournerai pas. Et tant pis si je reste un éternelle frustré.

La vision de cette fille me léchant, me reviens sans cesse.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Je tape plus fort du poing, puis me roule par terre les larmes plein les yeux et essayant de vainement m'arracher les cheveux.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

…

°oO Vision of Escaflowne Oo°:°oO Vision of Escaflowne Oo°

- vision of Hitomi -

Hitomi se réveille en sursaut.

Elle était toujours dans son lit, le téléphone dans la main.

Elle venait de rêver de Van.

Il semblait triste et désespéré…et ce cri déchirant qui semblait lui appartenir.

Pourquoi dans son rêve Van criait-il « Non » désespérément !

Elle ne se rappelait plus…déjà les images s'estompaient telles des aquarelles sous la pluie…elle ne revoyait que le visage de Van plein de larme et hurlant « non » sans cesse.

…Etait-ce bien lui !...plus elle essayait de s'en souvenir plus elle se disait que cet homme était sensiblement différent de son Van, bien que quelque peu ressemblant…qui était-ce ! Et pourquoi un tel rêve !

Son regard se posa sur l'heure de son portable…15h46…merde !

Je me suis endormi et j'ai loupé les cours…

Bon ben tant pis. Je ferai un mot d'excuse demain.

Elle se leva, et déposa son Gsm sur sa table de nuit.

Un collier s'y trouvait déjà pendant le long d'un cadre photo.

Le collier qu'il m'a offert lors de mon anniversaire.

Elle le prit délicatement, par peur de le briser…il semblait si fragile.

La vue de cette petite plume cristallisé, lui fit pleurer.

-Van…où es-tu Van ! Murmura t-elle.

-pourquoi n'es tu pas revenu comme convenu ! Tu ne devais partir qu'un jour ! Tu me l'as affirmé…juré…promis…pourquoi ne reviens tu pas !

-Seigneur…pourvu qu'il soit toujours en vie …

Et quelque chose en elle lui disait qu'il était bel et bien vivant.

Mais elle n'était pas rassurée pour autant.

Elle embrassa doucement la plume.

Van…j'aimerai tant que tu sois là près de moi, j'aimerai tant être avec toi…te retrouver…au moins savoir ce qui se passe…avoir de tes nouvelles…

Elle retomba sur le lit, pleurant de chaudes et abondantes larmes et serrant son collier sur son cœur.

-Vaaaaan ! Murmura t-elle entre deux sanglots…Van reviens je t'en prie ! J'ai tant besoin de toi…

-Van !...Van !...et elle s'endormi ne cessant de répéter son nom et serrant étroitement son pendentif.

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Je m'arrête encore après une courte scène avec Hitomi …lol…la prochaine fois je commencerai par elle :p …la c'est Ryu et surtout Kashi qui m'inspiraient :p.**

**Nooon ! Ne me tuez TOUJOURS pas ! **

**Lisez la suite et vous verrez, normalement tout va se mettre doucement en place avec le mélodramatique …. P'tetre un peu d'humour selon le moment …et de la romance ! j'vous promet que je le calerai .**

**Je m'arrête là aujourd'hui parce qu'il faut absolument que je publie ( oui encore ')…mais je suis déjà en train d'écrire la suite pour le publier le plus vite possible (je ne me prononce plus parce qu'à chaque fois ça foire T.T). **

**Le rythme et l'inspiration sont toujours là. **

–**ALLELUIA-- '**

**J'vous ferrai plus attendre aussi longtemps (j'espère toujours ).**

**Allez je vais attraper le fil de mon histoire et je vais l'écrire de ce pas **

**A très très vite promis (ne m'en voulait pas si je reste sur un maximum de 5 a 6 pages pour le moment ms c'est pour ne pas vous faire trop patienter )**

**Votre Auteur dévoué Ito-San**

**CIAO KissouXXX **

**Ps : Des reviews siouplaît ! Dites moi si ça vous plait encore …si la tournure vous donne envie de lire ou pas ! SIOUPLAIT gentil(le)s lecteurs(rices) partagez avec moi vos opinions .**


End file.
